


Heart Shake, Bend and Break

by mariuspondmercy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve, Children's Book Author Steve, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Single Parent Bucky, Wanda and Pietro are Bucky's kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspondmercy/pseuds/mariuspondmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's life gets turned upside down the second he realises that his kids' favourite author, Grant Rogers, is not some elderly gentleman but a gorgeous and kind person, who quickly becomes Wanda's and Pietro's (and Bucky's) new hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [villainess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainess/gifts).



> So this fic is a very belated birthday present for the lovely Vanessa ♥
> 
> All the chapters are written, so regular updates are a thing!

Bucky switched off the light and softly closed the door. He took a deep breath and allowed himself a few seconds to just deflate before he straightened up again and went back into the living room.

“Alright, kids kissed and tucked in,” he smiled at his sister.

“Very good. They’re quite a handful.”

“I know. I think today was especially bad because they were so excited to see their Aunty Becs.”

She groaned. “Please, not that name! It makes me feel like I’m already well over 50.”

He chuckled softly and sat down next to her. “Don’t tell Wanda. She’ll call you that for weeks until she wants something. Then it’ll be Aunt Becca, with a pout and puppy eyes, and you’ll be too happy to deny her anything.”

“She’s a bit of a minx, but I love my niece. Shall I make some popcorn and you flick through Netflix until some movie sounds appealing enough?”

“Perfect. What a clever little sister I have,” Bucky grinned.

Rebecca softly punched his shoulder and went into the kitchen while Bucky set up the TV and chose a movie.

“Becs! Bring some lemonade, too, please?”

“Already on my way back with lemonade and popcorn.” Becca set everything down on the couch table and plopped down next to her brother again.

Bucky started the movie and scooted a little closer to his sister. They shared the popcorn in comfortable silence, only talking occasionally to comment on the movie. It was nice, just to be with Becca. Bucky was just happy that they got along so well. He wished the same for his children, because, no matter how annoying siblings could be, at the end of the day your sibling knew you better than anyone else. That was especially the case for twins. Pietro and Wanda loved each other so much, Bucky was sure they wouldn’t part later in life. Of course, you could never know. Becca and Bucky had also been inseparable as kids but then came puberty and it was over with the peace and harmony. But during college, Bucky and Becca had found their way back together again. Now, with raising the twins mostly himself, Becca had become more than important to Bucky. And he knew his sister loved him and the kids very much, so she really didn’t mind babysitting a few more evenings or afternoons when Bucky didn’t feel well or was swamped with work.

“By the way, I read that the kids’ favourite author is in town this weekend for a reading and a signing.”

“Really?” Bucky quirked his eyebrows. “I’ll look it up. You reckon we need to buy tickets or something?”

“Probably not. I’d go with you but I’m not free that weekend unfortunately.”

“That’s alright. I can totally manage my kids. I wonder how many people will come. I have no idea how famous his books are. Sure, the kids know them, and all their friends do, too. But all over America? I have no fucking clue.”

Becca pulled out her phone. “Let me google that. Alright… it says Grant Rogers will be in the Greenlight Bookstore in Brooklyn this Friday and Saturday from 9 to 7. Whoa, that poor man! It doesn’t say anything about a lunch break.”

 

Bucky furrowed his brows. “What? But… I mean okay, he’s only sitting there, signing books, but still. That man needs a break. I mean, he’s probably 70 years old.”

“Why would he be so old? Doesn’t it have a photo on the back of one of the books?”

“Nope. Wait a second.” Bucky got up and looked through the kids’ toy box in the corner of the living room. “Ah, there we go. Here we have the second book in the _Magneto_ Trilogy, Pietro’s favourite series. See, no photo on the back. It only says _Grant Rogers illustrates his books himself. He lives with his dog Daisy in Washington D.C. and enjoys quiet mornings and the evening sky. Mr Rogers wants every child to feel included, and is open for recommendations via his website_. He sounds like an old man.”

Becca laughed. “You’re right, he really sounds like an old man. Then he definitely deserves a break. It doesn’t say anything about tickets. Ah, on his Facebook page – again, no photo – he posted photos and it looks really full. Here, someone commented they waited for three hours in line when he held a reading in Seattle. Ugh, you really wanna do that and put the kids through it?”

“They’ll be bored, I’ll be annoyed, but at the end of the day, they get to meet their hero. Yes, I’m pretty sure I wanna do it. So, Friday I’m working, which means that we’ll go on Saturday. We should probably get there by 9am right away. Maybe we’re lucky and don’t have to wait as long. When are the reading sessions?”

“At 11am, then at 3pm and 6:30pm. I wonder how that works. Make sure to let me know how it went, alright?”

“Of course, I promise. The kids will want to send you photos anyway. You know how they are.”

 “Pietro is a selfie king,” Becca chuckled. “Alright, big brother, I think it’s time for me to head off now. I’ll see you on Monday?”

“Like always.”

Bucky said his goodbyes to his sister and tidied up a bit before heading off to bed. He curled up on his right side as to not irritate his stump – old wound from an accident, if you could call a lost arm an accident. His prosthetic wasn’t the best or newest model, but he could pick up his kids with it and that was all that matter to Bucky.

In the safe confinements of his dark room, Bucky swiped through tindr and okcupic for half an hour, not even knowing what he was looking for. Really, he only had the accounts because of a drunk, devastated night during which Bucky had felt like utter shit. The accounts were a way of getting positive (and sometimes creepy) affirmation. It was sad, Bucky knew as much, since he didn’t intend to ever write anyone. In short, he just wanted to be told he was pretty to feel good about himself. Nothing was better than affirmation by strangers on the internet.

“It’s pathetic”, Bucky mumbled to himself before switching off his phone and placing it on the bedside table.

He had two beautiful children, a job he liked, a sister who loved him, and great friends. Okay, he hadn’t seen T’Challa in over a year but they skyped regularly. And Nat… Nat was on the go, fulfilling her dream, working her ass off as one of the best prima ballerinas the Northern Hemisphere had ever seen. She’d be in town in a few weeks and he was mostly excited for the kids to see their mum again in flesh and blood.

On Saturday, at 9:30am, Bucky stood in a queue, two bouncing kids holding his hands. Bucky was not surprised that it had taken them much longer to get to the bookstore. Even though Pietro was usually very fast when it came to dressing, he was not a morning person and needed his hour of cuddles before he was actually able to do anything at all. Wanda on the other hand had been on time – but had then gotten distracted by some toys of hers.  

Judging the queue and the speed, Bucky estimated they’d have to wait at least two hours. Luckily, it wasn’t raining or too sunny. He had forgotten to take sunscreen with him, so too much sun would burn the kids’ sensitive skin. Both children had a small backpack each. Wanda was already sitting half on Bucky’s feet, most of her backpack’s content spilled onto the floor. She leaned against her dad’s legs, reading a book, while her brother was playing on his GameBoy.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, little butterfly?”

“Can you read my book with me, please?”

“Of course. Shall I come down or do you want to come up?”

“Up, please.” Wanda got up and held out her arms.                                                                                 

With a soft sigh, Bucky picked up his daughter and accommodated her on his hip. “What are we reading?”

“ _Agent Carter_. Daddy, do you think the man can sign it for me? I also brought _Captain America_ with me, and _Ms. Marvel_ and _Falcon_. Daddy, can the man sign all of the books for me?”

“I don’t know, little butterfly. Probably not. Why don’t you pick one book which you really want signed? Then you don’t get your hopes up and get sad.”

“Oh Daddy,” Wanda sighed. “Can the man sign mine and Pietro’s comic book?”

“The one you drew yourself? We can ask, but I’m not sure if Mr. Rogers has enough time for that. All the other children want to have their books signed, too. Is that alright? Just one book.”

“Okay, Daddy.” She hid her face in the crook of his neck.

“Which book shall it be?”

“ _Agent Carter_ , Daddy. She is so cool and I wanna be a super spy like her when I grow up,” Wanda mumbled.

“A very good choice, Wanda. How about you, Pietro?” Bucky softly threaded his fingers through his son’s platinum-blond hair.

“ _Magneto_. Daddy, I’m playing a game.”

“Of course, sorry.” He chuckled softly. “Wanda, before we read the book, can we put all the other books back in your backpack? The queue is moving forward and we can’t have the books on the ground, can we?”

“But Daddy, I’m cuddling you!” Wanda protested.

“Oh, of course you are, Wanda, how silly of me! But we need to tidy up the books. Wanda, please.”

The little girl sighed and gave in. Together, they quickly packed her books into her backpack, before Buck once more placed her on his hip. He held the book in his other hand and began reading it to Wanda.

“ _Margaret Carter is a woman like any other woman_ ,” Bucky read. “ _She drinks her tea with a splash of milk, prefers fruit scones over cheese scones, likes going to the movies, enjoys kickboxing and chemistry, wants to learn how to ride a motorbike, and wanted to become a vet when she was a child. She loves her brother Michael very much and misses him dearly, because he is living in England while Margaret, who everyone calls Peggy, lives in the United States of America_.”

Bucky kissed the top of Wanda’s head. “Can you spot Michael in the book?”

“Yeah!” Wanda nodded enthusiastically and pointed at the photo of Michael in the illustration.

The picture in the book showed Peggy in a dark blue dress, sipping a cup of tea at her kitchen table. Within the illustration, the children could always find everything that was mentioned on the page. In this case: movie tickets on a pin board, a photo of Michael, a certificate stating that Margaret Carter had won the gold medal in kickboxing, and so forth. Bucky thought it was amazing that the author had actually incorporated everything in the illustrations, because Wanda and Pietro were always eager to find all the little clues about the characters. Maybe he had to thank Mr. Grant Rogers for that when it was their turn. But right now, Bucky and his kids were still outside the store, patiently waiting in line.

“Daddy?” Pietro looked up at Bucky.

“Yes please?”

“My batteries died.” He held up his GameBoy. “Do we have more batteries?”

“Your GameBoy doesn’t even have batteries, darling. Did you not charge it over night? I told you to do that.”

“I know, I forgot… Daddy, what now?”

“Now you can’t play anymore but you can read with Wanda and me. How’s that sound?”

“Ugh,” Pietro huffed. “Okay.” He hugged Bucky’s leg. “Please read more, Daddy. How long do we have to wait?”

“I am not sure, Pietro. It’s not going very fast. I’m afraid it’ll take at least another 40 minutes until we’re even in the book store. I don’t know how it looks like inside the store. Maybe then it’s only ten minutes, maybe even two hours. Would you rather go home?”

“No!” Both kids said at the same time.

“Daddy, no.” Pietro shook his head. “I want my _Magneto_ book signed from the man, please.”

“And you’re both okay with waiting a long time? No tantrums? We have lots of juice boxes but no toilets. We have fruit and cookies and some sandwiches… but it might still be a while until we see Mr. Rogers. Are you both sure that’s okay with you?”

The two nodded and promised Bucky to be very good children. Still, the kids could not help but be really excited about meeting their idol. Bucky thought it was adorable. He tried to remember the last time he’d been so excited to see someone, but he usually was only excited to see his kids after they’d spent a weekend with Natasha. Okay, there was that one time a year ago when T’Challa came to visit. Bucky had been pretty excited to meet his old buddy from university then. Other than that? Nothing. Excitement, in a positive way, was something Bucky hadn’t felt in a long, long time. In a way he missed the pleasant buzz of happiness surrounding an upcoming event, but ever since the Army… nothing had been the same.

Half an hour later, Bucky, Wanda and Pietro finally stepped through the somewhat magical doors of the book store. Finally out of the heat, Bucky started to relax a little. Heat and humidity always gave him trouble; the juncture between his prosthetic and his stump started to itch and if he wasn’t careful it might even chafe. But today was all about his children. Plus, Bucky really couldn’t take off his plastic arm in the middle of a book store full of kids, happiness and an old man named Grant Rogers who wrote children’s books about female spies and black superheroes. That would be slightly inappropriate.

“Daddy, can you lift me so I can see the man, please?”

“The man is called Mr. Rogers, Pietro. He’s not here currently. Maybe he’s taking a break? I can still lift you.”

“Please, Daddy.” Pietro held out his arms and let himself be lifted “No one’s there, Daddy, you were right. What does the sign say?”

“It says that he’ll be right back at 10:30am. Can you tell me what time it is right now?”

“Uhm…” Pietro looked at his watch – a _Falcon_ merchandise – and scrunched up his nose. “So the big finger is nearly on the four but the small finger is on the ten. That means it’s a bit past 10am. Right?”

“Yes, well done!” Bucky kissed his temple. “So he’ll be back soon. Shall we read some more? Continue _Agent Carter_?”

“Yes!” Wanda said.

“Alright,” Pietro chimed in. “I like Peggy, she’s cool. But I like Magneto more.”

“I know, my darling.” Bucky smiled softly and pressed a kiss onto Pietro’s hair.

Wanda handed her dad the book, already on the page they had stopped reading on outside.

“Thank you, Wanda. Alright, here we go again. _Peggy smiles and waves at her friend, Angie. They’re meeting for coffee after Angie’s audition, because Angie wants to become an actress. Peggy believes in her, like she believes in all of her friends. Maybe she even believes a bit more in Angie._ ”

“Gay,” Pietro muttered under his breath.

“No,” Wanda objected. “Bi, because Peggy also liked Howard in the first book of the trilogy.”

“That is true. And Peggy is bisexual, we learn that on the next page, don’t we?”

“We do,” Pietro nodded, snuggling closer to Bucky and slinging his arms around his father’s neck. “Daddy! He’s coming back, look!” He excitedly pointed to the table where a tall, handsome blond man took away the sign and sat down again.

Shit. No one had prepared Bucky for this reality. Grant Rogers was not a 70-year-old man with a dog who wrote and illustrated children’s’ books – Grant Rogers was a gorgeous hunk of a man, not much older than Bucky, who apparently loved dogs if the one lying by his feet was any indication, and who wrote and illustrated diverse children’s books.

“I wanna see him, too!” Wanda complained. “Daddy, lift me!”

“I can’t with my arm today, butterfly. Pietro, can I set you down and pick Wanda up?”

“Yeah okay…” Pietro sighed and immediately latched onto Bucky’s leg. “Daddy, he won’t be mean, will he?”

“Does he look mean?” Wanda’s lower lip started to quiver a little.

“No no, he doesn’t look mean. See?” Bucky quickly picked up his daughter and pointed at the author. “Does he look mean to you?”

“No, he doesn’t. He’s got a nice smile. Like Mummy’s boyfriend.”

“And how about your daddy?”

“Don’t be silly,” Wanda chided him. “You have a daddy smile.”

“Oh, okay then. I hope that’s a good thing?”

“The best,” Wanda said, kissing Bucky’s cheek. “Daddy, how long until it’s our turn?”

“I don’t know, little butterfly. It took us about an hour to get in here. If it keeps going in this pace… maybe another two hours.”

“I’m thirsty. Can I have a juice box?”

“Of course, Pietro.” He took off his backpack without letting go off Wanda and handed it to his son. “Take one. And can you pass me the plastic box with carrot sticks, please?”

Pietro gave Bucky the container with carrots and grabbed a juice box for himself – maracuya juice, his favourite.

“Daddy, what if I gotta pee?”

“I have no idea. I think then we need to ask a kind person to please save our place in the queue.”

Pietro sighed softly. “Daddy, I don’t believe in the goodness of humanity.”

Bucky nearly choked on his carrot stick. “Pietro, what even? Oh no, don’t tell me you’ve called Clint.”

“Course I have! He’s Mummy’s boyfriend and he’s really fun!”

“He also sometimes says things which aren’t suitable for children under the age of seven. Or, for anyone, really.”

“Do you not like him?” Wanda asked.

“I do like him.”

And even if not: Natasha liked him, he was her boyfriend. Bucky would not talk ill about him, it wouldn’t be fair. He was sure neither Natasha nor Clint would ever talk badly about Bucky or any future partner.

“Clint is a lot of fun and your mummy loves him very much. They balance each other out. Their personalities complement each other. That’s important in a relationship. Your mum is a very hard-working woman, she’s really strong and really amazing. But sometimes she works too hard and forgets herself and her own needs. Clint helps her remember. And he’s okay with her travelling all over the world with her ballet show. Sometimes he travels with her. He makes her smile, and I really like seeing her smile.”

“Do you love Mummy?”

“I did, once,” he answered Wanda’s question. “But I don’t anymore. We still love both of you very much though. So much. You know that, right? Even though your mum is hardly ever in New York, she still thinks about you all the time.”

“We know,” Pietro said. “Mummy tells us every week when we skype.”

“And she always sends us two post cards,” Wanda said. “One for me and one for Pietro. I like that.”

Bucky hummed softly and kissed Wanda’s forehead. “I’m very glad.”

Sometimes, Bucky worried. He worried that the kids didn’t see their mum often enough, that they were missing a second parent. Sure, Becca was there, and the kids loved her to bits, but she was still their aunt and not another parent. It wasn’t even so much about them needing a female influence – Bucky could explode every time someone suggested it, he hated those stupid gender prejudices – but more about the kids having a second caregiver. Someone they could confide in, someone they could trust, who wasn’t Bucky or Becca.

Bucky just wanted the best for his children.

They read a bit more in Wanda’s book, slowly moving with the flow of the queue. Bucky chatted briefly to a few other parents in front of and behind him, all agreeing that they had not expected such a turn-out, especially not in a fairly small and unknown book store. They also all agreed – though Bucky kept quiet about it – that the author slash illustrator was incredibly hot. Bucky was still wary. Just because someone was attractive didn’t mean they were nice. But then again, Grant Rogers wrote for children, so surely he must be kind.

“Only three more people!” Pietro said excitedly.

They’d been in the inside queue for over an hour now, and Bucky was glad it was nearly over. He and Wanda both needed to pee badly. Plus, Wanda was slowly growing not only impatient but also anxious. She kept asking her dad if Mr. Rogers even wanted to see her. Maybe he was mean after all, but Pietro disagreed, saying that Mr. Rogers always smiled at the children. People who smile at children are never mean.

Bucky admired their pure thoughts about the world. Children were adorable, especially his.

“Alright, Wanda, we’re next. I’m setting you down, okay?”

“Okay.” She nodded and Bucky set her down carefully.

“Kids, please have your books ready. We don’t want to hold back the queue, you hear?”

“Yes, Daddy,” they said in unison, each clutching their favourite book in their arms.

Once the people before them had left, Bucky was faced with two things: two incredibly excited children, and the fact that Mr. Grant Rogers wasn’t only beautiful from afar but even more handsome up close.

He smiled at the children, then at Bucky, before addressing the kids: “Hello you two. What can I do for you?”

“Mr. Grant, Sir, could you sign my book, please?” Wanda timidly held out her copy of the second _Agent Carter_ book.

“Of course.” He took the book from her. “What’s your name? I like to address the children with their names. It’s so much more personal. You can call me Grant, if you want to.”

She beamed at him. “I’m Wanda!”

“I’m Pietro,” her brother spoke up. Pietro held his book out, too. “Can you sign mine, too, please? Or is two too much?”

“No, two is great, Pietro,” he smiled kindly. “Or even more, if you took more with you.”

“Uhm…” Pietro looked up at Bucky. “Daddy? May we? Please!”

“Yes, pretty please, Daddy, pretty please with a cherry on top!” Wanda begged him.

Pietro groaned. “Wanda, no. You know Daddy will just tell you that the physical appearance of the Please will not make a difference.”

Beside them, Grant Rogers snorted and tried to quickly conceal it as coughing. Bucky blushed a little but shyly smiled at the other man.

There was nothing wrong with having a crush on his children’s favourite book author, Bucky told himself. Besides, it was only an aesthetic crush. Nothing he hadn’t had before. Only yesterday, on his way to pick the kids up from a friend, Bucky had developed a sudden crush on a fellow public transport rider.

“They both have another like three or four books each,” Bucky informed Grant. “We don’t want to be a bother and hold up the other people.”

“Oh, really, it’s no bother! I’m happy to sing all the books. I did it for all the other kids, that’s why it’s taking so long. I’m really sorry. Have you been waiting for long?”

“Two hours,” Wanda informed him. “And I really gotta pee but we couldn’t go cause it’s just Daddy and us and Daddy didn’t want to leave Pietro alone.”

“That’s very responsible of your dad. So, hand me your books and I’ll sign them real quick so you can go pee very soon, alright?”

Wanda nodded quickly and got the other books out of her backpack. “All for Wanda, please.” She smiled at him and bounced on the balls of her feet. “I like Peggy the most. She’s a super cool super spy. Do you think I can be a super spy, too?”

“Of course you can. See, Peggy is actually based on a friend of mine. She’s a really fierce and wonderful woman. She has brown hair, just like you! Wanda, if you want to become a super spy, there’s nothing stopping you. But every super spy needs to go to school first.”

“I’m not in school yet. But after the summer!”

“Oh wow! Are you and your brother going to the same school?”

“We’re twins,” Pietro told him proudly. “But Daddy said we won’t be at the same school…”

“Oh?”

“I have a younger sister,” Bucky said, “and she was always compared to me. It’ll only be worse with twins and I want them to develop in their own ways. No competition, no teacher saying _oh but your brother is so much better at this or that_ and putting the kids down.”

“I think that’s really sensible.” He smiled softly at Bucky and carefully handed back the four books to Wanda. “There you go, sweetheart.”

“Thank you, Grant Rogers, Sir!” She beamed at him and hugged the books to her chest. “Now Pietro’s books!”

“Of course.” Grant took the books from Pietro. “Oh, _Magneto_. That’s really cool! I’ve seen hardly any kids with his books.”

“What?” He gasped in shock. “But he’s the absolute best! I love him very much. He is so fierce! He has ideals and he only wants the best for his family. He’s fighting against an… Daddy what was that o-word?”

“Oppressive, sweetheart. He’s fighting against an oppressive system.”

“Yes!” Pietro nodded happily.

Grant smiled. “You really like him, huh? And what do you think about Charles?”

“Daddy says he gets where he’s coming from, but I don’t know what that means.” He shrugged his shoulders and then stood on his tip-toes to lean closer to Grant. “I think he is gay,” Pietro stage-whispered.

“I’m letting you in on a little secret,” Grant stage-whispered back. “He is gay. It’s in the next book.”

“Whoa! That is amazing!” He jumped up and down before taking the books Grant had signed. “Thank you, Mr. Grant, Sir!”

“Have a good day, Mr. Grant, Sir!” Wanda waved at him, her huge smile mirroring that of her brother.

“Bye Mr. Grant!” Pietro waved at him before taking Bucky’s hand.

“Thank you very much, Mr. Rogers,” Bucky smiled softly. “You made two kids and one adult very happy.”

“And you made another adult happy,” Grant smiled back.

Despite himself, Bucky blushed a little.

“Daddy, I really gotta pee,” Wanda complained, already tugging on his other hand.

“Of course, little butterfly. I’m coming.” Bucky threw one last smile at the other man before he quickly made his way to the back of the store.


	2. Chapter 2

After a short pee-break, Bucky and the kids stopped for lunch and ice cream. It was a bit of a treat because the kids had behaved so well all morning, Bucky told them. After lunch, it was time for a few games. While Wanda idly painted, Pietro was happy to run around in his room, pretending to be a Stormtrooper who had just escaped the Hunger Games and was now joining Magneto’s team of Mutants. How his son managed to mix all of those universes Bucky didn’t know, but he found it kind of impressive. After playtime, a short nap on Pietro’s side, and a bath for Wanda after she had managed to spill her apple juice all over herself while laughing, it was time for dinner and bed.

 Of course both children demanded that Bucky read them a story before they went to sleep and their dad was happy to indulge them. Wanda was already curled up on her bed, her copy of _Captain America_ clutched in her small hands, while Pietro was looking for his backpack.

“Maybe you left it under the kitchen table again?” Bucky suggested, snuggling in next to Wanda.

“It is!” Pietro yelled from the kitchen.

It was followed by silence, always suspicious with children around the house, especially with his twins. Soon after, Pietro was standing in the doorway to his and Wanda’s room, tears already shining in his eyes.

“Daddy….” His bottom lip quivered dangerously.

“Oh no. What happened, darling?” Bucky sat up and held out his hand – his real hand, not the prosthetic because he had abandoned that thing as soon as they had set foot in the door of their flat.

Pietro slung his arms around himself and made a cautious step towards his dad.

“I can’t find my book, Daddy. All the other books are in my backpack but not _Magneto_. What if I lost it?”

“Oh sweetheart.” Bucky got up and kneeled down in front of him. “Do you want me to write a message to the bookstore and ask if someone has seen your book? Maybe you left it there after Mr. Rogers signed it and he gave it to the owner of the shop.”

“Can we do that now, please?” He hiccupped and the first few tears were falling down his cheeks.

“Of course. Let me quickly grab my laptop and I’ll be right back. Why don’t you snuggle in with your sister, hm?” He squeezed his son’s shoulder and got up to retrieve his laptop.

When Bucky came back into the kids’ bedroom, Wanda was holding Pietro tightly, mumbling soothing words to her brother. Her head perked up as soon as her dad entered the room.

“Can we really write a message and find the book again?”

“We can write a message but I can’t promise we can get the book back. But it’s worth a try.” Bucky sat down on Wanda’s bed again and booted his laptop. Soon enough, he was on Facebook, looking for the book shop’s page. “Alright, we can leave a message here on the wall or write them privately. Pietro, what do you think we should do?”

“Leave a message so many people see it,” he sniffled. “Can we make Mr. Grant see it, too?”

“Yes, we can link his official Facebook site, but I don’t know who runs it.”

“What does that mean, Daddy?” Wanda asked, stroking her brother’s hair softly.

“You know how Mummy has her Facebook account where she posts pictures of you and Pietro and Clint?”

The kids nodded.

“And you know how she has a Facebook account where she only posts professional photos of her at dance rehearsals and during ballet performances?”

The kids nodded again.

“Most of the photos aren’t posted by your mum but by her assistant. So maybe Mr. Rogers has an assistant as well who runs the official Facebook account. Maybe they don’t know anything about a book and don’t want to bother Mr. Rogers by asking them about it. I will make sure to link the account in my message though, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy,” Pietro mumbled.

Bucky kissed the top of his head and started typing as quickly as possible. It was a bit of a hassle with only one hand but he had become quite good at it by now.

“How’s this? _Dear Greenlight Bookstore, on Saturday I visited the book singing and reading of Official Grant Rogers with my two children. Unfortunately, my son Pietro is missing his favourite book now, Magneto. I was wondering if we might have left it at your book shop. Maybe someone found it? It is signed for Pietro inside the cover. Thank you for your efforts! Kind regards, a little boy who really misses his book._ ”

“That’s good, Daddy. Do you think someone will find my book?”

“I hope so. I hope it didn’t get lost at lunch or while getting ice cream. The book store is our best shot.”

Pietro sighed and snuggled closer to his sister. “I just want my book back. My old book. With the tea stain and Mummy’s lipstick stain.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Bucky set aside the laptop and curled up on the bed with his kids.

It was a bit full, having two children and one grown man in a bed – even if that man was fairly slender – but they made it work every evening for a bedtime story. Pietro was allowed to choose both stories tonight, Wanda gave up her vote for her brother. Halfway through the first story, Pietro was already asleep. Maybe the commotion around losing his book had exhausted him. Bucky finished the story and carried Pietro into his bed – not an easy task with only one arm –before kissing Wanda good-night. She was okay with only one story, didn’t want to risk waking her brother again.

With a last exchange of _I Love You_ , Bucky closed the door to the bedroom and settled down on the sofa. After a movie, he tidied up around the house before curling up in bed. As usual, Bucky scrolled through his social media, including his dating app. Nothing new happening. He didn’t know if he was relieved or frustrated that no one ever sent him messages. Maybe a bit of both.

He was just about to lock his phone and go to sleep when a small message popped up. Facebook, someone named ‘Steve Arr’ had messaged him. Maybe that person knew about Pietro’s book? Bucky quickly unlocked it.

[Steve Arr] Hey, this is Grant Rogers. I found Pietro’s book and was just about to make a post when I saw yours. I’m still in NYC tomorrow, do you want to meet up so I can hand you back the book?

[James Romanoff] how do I know you’re really you?

Bucky sighed. Okay, either that was Grant Rogers (why the hell was his Facebook name ‘Steve Arr’?) and Bucky had just insulted him, or it wasn’t Grant Rogers and Bucky had scared him off. Bucky decided to wait a few more minutes. It was only 11pm, so any other adult who did not have two children was probably out and about. It made perfect sense for Grant (Steve??) not to answer him right away. A short while later, his phone screen lit up again, informing him that Steve Arr had sent him a photo. For a moment Bucky thought he surely had to die: fucking Grant Rogers had just sent him a selfie, holding up a newspaper.

[Steve Arr] So you know it’s not just a photo I found online.

[James Romanoff] Who even has newspapers these days??? Is it because you’re an author and like physical copies more than electronic ones?

[Steve Arr] Truth be told, I ran down to the lobby of the hotel, took a quick photo and went back into my room. Quickly, I might add. People stared at me. It was awkward.

[Steve Arr] Newspapers are too big to handle, I find them confusing and usually tear them up accidentally.

[James Romanoff] No wonder given how you look.

[James Romanoff] shit that sounded really bad I’m so sorry!

Bucky groaned and cursed himself. Of course he had to go and ruin it, of fucking course. Surely now Grant (Steve???) thought him a weirdo.

[Steve Arr] :D :D :D :D

[Steve Arr] so is tomorrow convenient for you and the kids to meet me? If not, I’ll have it sent to you ASAP

Well, now Bucky was just convinced that dude was a dream come true. He didn’t take it too badly that Bucky had just sort of objectified him. Accidentally, one might add.

[James Romanoff] I could never deny my kids the chance to meet their hero. Pietro is getting back his book? Amazing. Pietro getting to meet his favourite author again? Double amazing. Name a place and time, we’ll be there.

[Steve Arr] Nah, you tell me. I’m sure you’re much busier than I am. I’ve got a day off after all. So apart from a morning jog around Brooklyn I’ve got nothing planned. We could meet in a café?

[James Romanoff] alright. Can I message you when the twins are awake and ready to go? You’re staying in Brooklyn? Then I can pick a coffee shop in that area. We live in Brooklyn so that’s easy

[Steve Arr] sounds fantastic! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for commenting!! I'm so amazed, this is a great turn-out for me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so someone kindly pointed out that it seemed like a chapter was missing... it wasn't. I managed to not upload half of chapter two, so here's chapter 3 which is actually the second half of chapter two. oh god this is embarrassing.

 

Bucky smiled softly and locked his phone. Not only would Pietro be over the moon when he got back his book, but he and Wanda also got to meet their idol again.

The next day, after Bucky messaged Grant/Steve (really, he had to ask how to address him) when and where to meet, he told the kids there was a big surprise waiting for them. It was far more fun to surprise them with it. He did tell Pietro that he’d get his book back though, because that had been the first thing Pietro had asked in the morning.

Now the little boy was buzzing with energy, holding on tightly to Bucky’s hand. Wanda was talking a mile a minute, bouncing on Bucky’s hand.

Once they entered the café, Wanda started squealing softly.

“Daddy, Daddy, look!” She pointed excitedly at Grant Rogers.

At the sound of her voice, Grant turned around and waved at them. He quickly made his way through the people and came to a stop in front of them.

“Hey there. Pietro, I’ve got your book.” He held it out to him and Pietro took it happily.

“Thank you so much Mr. Grant, Sir!”

“You can call me Steve, okay?” He turned towards Bucky. “I’m sure you wondered about the user name.”

“I actually did,” he laughed. “So, Steve it is?”

“Yes, it’s Steve. And it’s James?”

He laughed again. “Actually, it’s Bucky. It’s not even Romanoff.”

“Romanoff is Mummy,” Pietro chimed in.

“Yeah, that’s your mummy. But we don’t have the same last name.”

“I know.” Wanda sighed and took Steve’s hand. “Daddy and Pietro and I, we don’t have the same name.”

“Is that so?” Steve cocked an eyebrow.

“I’ll explain it once we have coffee? That is… uhm, if you even want to get coffee with us?” Bucky chewed on his bottom lip, not wanting to sound too desperate or hopeful.

“Sure, yeah, that was what I had in mind when I suggested a café. It’s my treat.”

“What? Oh no, Steve, really”, Bucky started.

“Oh, hush. I forgot to give Pietro his book yesterday, inviting you all for coffee is the least I can do.” He smiled at Bucky – how could a man resist?

“Alright. Shall I go and find a table?”

“That would be great, yes, thank you, Bucky. Wait! What do you want to drink? And do you want cake? I haven’t had lunch yet,” he smiled sheepishly, “so I’ll definitely get something. Anything for you? My treat as well.”

Bucky sighed but figured it would be useless to argue with Steve. “Fine. Imagine me protesting.”

“I’m imagining it. It’s cute.” Steve’s eyes widened and he sucked in a sharp breath. “Shit, sorry.”

“Hey, no worries, dude, really. I am pretty cute when I protest, you can ask my sister.”

“So gay,” Wanda mumbled and softly tugged on Steve’s hand.

“Not gay, bi. Wanda, remember?” Pietro sighed, seemingly annoyed by his sister’s incompetence.

Steve furrowed his brows. “That is a story you two need to tell me. But first: Bucky, drink and cake?”

“I’ll take an Earl Grey with milk and a chocolate chip cookie, please. And thank you. I really mean it.”

Steve waved his hand dismissively. “Grab a table?”

Bucky nodded, quickly told his kids to behave, and went to find a table for four people. The coffee shop was packed though. Bucky already felt his anxiety creep up in him. Too many people, too many ways to trip and fall if one needed to make a quick exit. In the end, he settled on a table for two by the window. Yes, there had been a table for four available but he gladly had his kids sit on his lap if that meant he could sit by the window and stare out of it. It kept his head levelled, at least more so than if he were sitting in the middle of the room.

Soon enough, Bucky felt Pietro take his hand and climb onto his lap. “Steve got me a cookie, too, Daddy! And hot chocolate with white chocolate! Isn’t that just so cool?”

“That is super cool,” Bucky smiled softly, planting a kiss onto his son’s hair.

Steve set down the tray before he let himself fall into the chair. “It’s really packed in here…” he stated.

Bucky knew that tone of voice – he had it himself frequently when he felt uncomfortable.

“Do you want to get out of here? Maybe we can ask if they could give us cups to-go and we can just pour our drinks into them and leave.”

“Am I that obvious?” He helped Wanda onto his lap and held onto her while she leaned forward to grab her mug of warm soy milk with sugary sprinkles (Bucky was sure it was something Clint had once showed her).

“I served. I can spot this kind of anxiety easily. Did you, too?”

Steve shook his head. “No. Conversation for another time?”

“Conversation for another time,” Bucky agreed with a soft smile.

Wait. Did that mean Steve wanted to meet up again? Bucky didn’t know if he could handle that. Maybe he was just letting Bucky down gently, who knew. Especially since he was sure his kids had told Steve he was bi. Bucky’s gaydar was crap, he had no idea if Steve was gay or bi or ace or whatever. Maybe Steve was freaked out by the information. But then again, half his comic heroes were bisexual: Peggy Carter, Captain America, The Falcon. Magneto was gay, Pietro had convinced him of that.

“We can drink in here, if you’re okay with it? But after that… maybe a walk will do us both good. Is there a park nearby?”

“There’s a great park,” Wanda said. “Clint took us there once and got us ice cream and we went on a boat!”

“That was very kind of Clint,” Steve smiled.

“Their mum’s boyfriend,” Bucky supplied helpfully, seeing as Steve looked a bit helpless not knowing who Wanda was talking about and therefore not knowing how to react.

“Ah, gotcha. And you’re raising the kids?”

“Yep, but that’s a long story. Also for another time,” Bucky smiled softly. “But I can clear up the James-Bucky name-thing?”

“Please do.”

“Well, the kids’ last name is their mum’s last name – Romanoff. Everyone and their mother assumes that that’s my last name, too, because why would a single dad have a different last name than his kids, right? And because I mostly use Facebook or other social media for stuff to do with the kids’ school, I decided to go with Romanoff on the profile. James is my first name, Buchanan my middle name. Hence, Bucky.”

“Buchanan?” Steve laughed soundly. “Oh wow, and I thought Grant was a really bad middle name.”

“Excuse me, but at least I’m not publishing books under my horrible middle name, making people think I’m a 60-plus man with grey hair.”

Steve cocked an eyebrow.

“I was talking to my sister and we realised that there’s no photo of you on the back of the books. So… someone called Grant living with a dog? Sounds like an old man to me. She agreed.”

“I can see where you’re coming from,” he mused.

“So you’re not Grant?” Wanda looked up from where she was sitting on Steve’s lap, her cupcake’s frosting smeared onto her nose.

“Only at my job. When I’m with my friends, I’m Steve.”

Pietro’s eyes widened. “So we’re your friends?”

“Of course we’re friends,” Steve smiled at him. “Is that okay with you?”

“Yes!” Pietro nodded happily. “Daddy, I’m friends with a famous person.”

Bucky chuckled. “You and Wanda both, darling. You’re both friends with a famous person. Your mum is actually a famous person. You do realise that, don’t you?”

“But Daddy,” Wanda sighed, “she’s a ballerina. Steve is really famous!”

“I can’t believe this.” Bucky laughed soundly, shaking his head. At Steve’s dumbfounded look, he straightened up again. “Okay, so, explanation?”

“Please,” Steve nodded, taking a sip from his drink.

“Their mum is a prima ballerina, a really really amazing one. So, her name is Natasha Romanoff but that is her Anglicised name, like mine is Barnes. Her name is actually Natalia Alianova Romanova and Natalia Alianova is also her stage name. She is very famous. Like, I shit you not famous. One of the highest critically acclaimed contemporary ballerinas in the entire world.”

“Is that why you’re not…”

“Story for another time,” Bucky smiled softly.

“No, Daddy, I want it to be a story for right now.” Wanda pouted.

“Butterfly, you’ve heard the story of Mummy and me so many times.”

“Tell it again, so Steve knows it,” Pietro said.

“It’s alright,” Steve smiled. “Why don’t you two tell me about your mummy instead, mh? I would love to know if her hair is as blonde as Pietro’s or if she is as fierce as Wanda.”

“No, Mummy’s hair is red. Like a flame!” Wanda beamed up at him.

After a while, Bucky tuned them out. Someone had just bumped against the back of his chair and he felt himself grow increasingly anxious about the whole situation. Listening to his kids babbling in the background while looking out of the window, gazing at the leaves on the pathway. The soft wind kept sweeping them from one side to another, making the smaller ones dance in circles. Soothing. Only when he felt a warm hand on his knee did Bucky look up.

“Hey, let’s head out of here, okay? We’re all done with our drinks and I know everything about Natasha now. How she likes her tea, her favourite ice cream, how often she changes her hairstyle… I think I’m ready for that park you talked about earlier.”

Bucky exhaled softly and nodded. “Yeah. Kids, you on board?”

“Yes!” came the enthusiastic answer from both children, who quickly got off the lap of the respective adult and shrugged on their small coats.

Bucky made sure that Wanda was wearing her sun hat and that Pietro had his sun screen on. One time, Pietro had burnt so badly that he’d peeled nearly his entire face. Bucky did not want a repetition of that.

Wanda took his hand while Pietro grasped Steve’s. The kids babbled on and on, about how excited they were to start their first year at school. Once in the park, the kids took off to the playground while Bucky and Steve settled on a bank nearby.

“Thank you for getting me out of the café,” Bucky mumbled.

“Hey, no worries. I know it just too well myself. But again, story for another time.” Steve smiled softly and squeezed his knee.

“What I was wondering… where’s your dog? There was one yesterday and it says in your bio that you have a dog…”

“Oh yeah!” Steve’s face lit up. “Daisy is a doll! She’s in the hotel room, I wasn’t sure how well the kids get along with a dog.”

“That’s super considerate of you,” Bucky smiled softly. “The kids love dogs.”

“Do they?” Steve sighed contently before shook his head softly. “Oh no, not know.”

“What?” Bucky furrowed his brows and looked over at Steve.

“Allergies. I can feel them kicking in. I know it’s the height of summer but they haven’t acted up in DC at all.”

“Would you rather go inside?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, I’m sorry. The kids are having so much fun… Let me make it up to them.”

Bucky frowned. What the hell did Steve even want to make up? He wanted to go inside because of allergies – so he said. Maybe he just wanted an out to leave them. Bucky wouldn’t deny him that wish, of course. Which person wanted to spend what was possibly one of their few free days with two children they had just met, and their father?

“So they like my books, right?”

“So much. And they like you. Couldn’t stop talking about how nice it was of you to sign all their books.”

“Oh, well…” Steve blushed, and Bucky briefly wondered how far down his chest the blush would show.

Not appropriate. Not helpful. Not happening.

“I thought, since I know I’ll have trouble breathing in about an hour, the kids could play a bit until they tire some. Then I’d like to invite you to my hotel room because I’m currently working on a new _Captain America_ book. I would be happy to show them the concept artwork. And if they like dogs, then that’s even better!”

“Wait what?” Bucky looked at him, dumbfounded. “Seriously? You’re okay with the kids looking at the art? And… you’re okay with all of us being in your hotel room?”

“Yeah, sure!” Steve beamed at him. “But… they do like _Captain America_ , don’t they?”

“They do, yes. They love that he’s a small person who does great and good. It makes them feel like they could take on the world. They love that he’s not a superhero but just a kid from Brooklyn, just like they are. They also love that his best friend is missing a leg because their daddy is missing an arm. They love when I’m somehow represented.” He chuckled softly. “They’re good kids.”

“They are amazing kids and you did a good job in raising them. I hope people tell you as much.”

“My sister sometimes does.”

“You need to tell me about her sometime.”

“Maybe when you’re not outside and nearly suffocating?”

Steve laughed and bumped his knee against Bucky’s. “I think there must be a grass or tree nearby which I’m really allergic to.” He sighed.

“We can head off now. The kids will be totally okay with leaving here if they get to see you work. Trust me. They’re nerds, like their father. Let’s head off and get your crappy lungs some rest.”

“Hey! They’re a lot better than they were when I was a kid.”

“Mhm,” Bucky hummed. He smiled softly at Steve before calling over the kids. “So, it’s a bit cold at the park and Steve here has allergies, so he proposed we could look at some of his artwork in his hotel?”

Wanda nodded excitedly and threw her arms around Steve’s neck after she had climbed onto the bank.

“Yes! I wanna see your art!”

Pietro nodded in agreement. “I wanna see your art, too!”

Bucky smiled softly and watched Steve idly on the way to the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky wasn’t quite sure what to expect. He didn’t know what to think of Steve. He was too good to be true. Why did he take him and the kids back to his room? Maybe he was secretly a murderer? Or maybe he was just a nice guy who wanted to bring some joy. Still, it was really weird, and Bucky knew that Steve’s pretty exterior was only making it hard for him to judge Steve accurately. But this was also about the safety of his children and Bucky would be damned if he didn’t make sure they were okay. So far though, Pietro and Wanda seemed very happy, excitedly taking off their outdoor clothes once they were in Steve’s hotel room.

“Shit.” Bucky whistled appreciatively. “I had no idea a children’s author made enough money to afford such a hotel.”

He blushed a little. “My agent slash best friend booked the hotel for me. He knows I’d be happy in a tiny b&b. But Sam insists that I actually do something for myself, that’ve got space for myself and space to spread out for when I want to draw or whatever. He’s a good friend but this is a bit over the top.”

Suddenly, a dog came bounding towards them from the bedroom, coming to a stop in front of Steve. The man knelt down and cuddled the dog. Wanda and Pietro slowly inched closer, a little hesitant. Steve looked up and smiled at them.

“You can come closer and pet her. Daisy is a really nice dog. She’s sometimes a bit wild but I love her.”

The kids carefully petted the dog, who took an instant liking to the twins and sniffed their hands and legs. She then once more went into the bedroom but came back soon with a plushie – a little monkey which was obviously hers and hers alone. She lay it in front of Wanda and looked at her expectantly. Wanda on the other hand just looked at Steve.

“What should I do?”

“Oh, you can just take the plushie and throw it. Play fetch with her. But she’ll most likely just grab the plushie and curl up on the bed. She likes cuddling. You want to try it?”

Wanda nodded. “Yeah, I’m a little tired.” She took the monkey and threw it onto the bed.

Daisy followed suit, jumping onto the bed and curling up protectively around the plushie. Steve gently nudged Wanda and Pietro so they wouldn’t be afraid follow.

“I hope the kids don’t mind the dog or the hotel room…” Steve turned towards Bucky and looked at him in worry.

“The kids love it.” He pointed at Wanda and Pietro who were spread out on the huge bed. “Just let them know if you want them off the bed.”

“Nah, it’s okay. They’re a little tired. It’s okay if they nap. Can I offer you a tea?”

“Sure, that would be nice.” Bucky followed Steve, who soon handed him a mug of steaming tea, having one himself as well.

“So… I gotta ask this,” Bucky began. “Why are you doing this? You could’ve just sent the book back to us, no need to go through all this. You could’ve left after the café, you could’ve left after the park. So, why invite us here? Why all the trouble?”

Steve sighed. “It’s too much, isn’t it?” He looked around and gazed into the bedroom where the kids were curled up on the bed, napping. “Okay, here’s the deal: I grew up in Brooklyn. Being back in NYC always makes me feel really homesick. I’m glad when I don’t have to spend my time alone. I mean, I like being along in Brooklyn to just soak up _home_ , which is why I go for runs every morning. But the rest of the day? I’m so so lonely. So… I’m kind of using you and the kids, in a way? I’m sorry. If that’s making you uncomfortable, please, feel free to leave.”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders. “It’s fine. I mean, I’m using you to make the kids happy and to share the responsibility, at least for an afternoon.”

Steve hummed and gestured at the sofa. “Let’s sit down, okay? It’s awkward to stand around and wait for the twins to wake up.”

“Alright.” Bucky sighed and sat down on the sofa next to Steve.

It was slightly small, at least for two grown men, especially when one of them was a hunk like Steve. Bucky tried not to pay too much attention to the way his and Steve’s thighs pressed together.

“You know,” Steve started, knocking their knees together,” my mum was a single mum. My dad died oversees. He was a soldier. He never got to see me. My mum sent him a photo but he… uhm… he died before it reached him. My mum had to do it all alone and I have so much respect for every single parent out there. No matter if your sister helps you sometimes or if you still have contact to your ex and she’s helping with the kids. In the end, you’re a single parents and you tuck the kids into bed most nights of the year. So if you want an afternoon off, or at least share the responsibility, I totally get that.”

Bucky nodded softly and dropped his head. “Thank you. For… not judging.”

“Thank you for not judging me. Oh! If you want to take off your prosthetic, please do. I have a friend who has a prosthetic leg, so I know that it can be really uncomfortable to wear it for a long period of time.”

“It wouldn’t freak you out?”

“Of course not.”

“And you wouldn’t be… weirded out by the stump?”

“No, Bucky, I wouldn’t. I won’t. Do you like the prosthetic you have?”

“Eh.” He shrugged his shoulders and took off his hoodie. Because Steve was right, wearing the prosthetic arm was a bit uncomfortable after a while, especially when he used it a lot. “I wanted to have one that matches my skin colour so it’s not as obvious. But… it’s also really ugly.”

“I could paint it, if you want to. Even if you don’t show it openly, at least it won’t look as ugly when it’s in your house, just lying around.”

“Hm… I think I would like that, yes.” He smiled softly and took off his prosthetic. “It’s strange… I never take it off when I’m with others. Maybe with my cousin, hardly ever with Natasha. Around the kids, yes. It’s a necessity. But… I don’t feel uncomfortable or insecure taking it off now. Maybe a little bit, but I’m not anxious.”

Steve smiled softly and squeezed Bucky’s knee. “I just told you half my tragic backstory to make you feel more comfortable.”

“Only half of it?”

“Yeah, you’ll get the rest another time, like I get the story about Natasha another time,” Steve grinned at him. He got up from the sofa and grabbed a few things before coming back to Bucky. “May I? The colours will probably not be waterproof but it’s at least something.”

“Of course.” Bucky tugged his hoodie over his head again and sighed. “Knock yourself out, please. I’m content with everything. The kids are still sleeping?”

Steve looked around the corner and nodded. “Yeah, though I think Pietro is about to wake up.”

“He doesn’t sleep for long, never has, not even as a baby. He’s always been really restless. Sometimes it’s exhausting but I’m also really happy to see him have so much energy and enthusiasm. It’s fantastic.”

“I can imagine,” Steve said. “Alright, what do you want on your arm?”

“Maybe some Captain America? The kids love him. Though I also understand if you don’t want to have your book characters on someone’s plastic arm.”

“Bucky. I’ll draw you an amazing Cap on it, trust me.”

Bucky hummed and leaned back on the sofa. He closed his eyes and listened to Steve, to the sounds of pens dragging over plastic. He only opened his eyes when Pietro climbed into his lap. The little boy was still a bit groggy from his nap, so Pietro simply curled up against his father’s chest and blearily watched Steve paint for a little while.

“Steve?” Pietro asked after few minutes, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Yes, Pietro?”

“Why are you painting Daddy’s arm? Is it because it’s so horribly ugly?”

Bucky groaned but Steve just chuckled softly.

“I’m painting it because your daddy thinks it looks really boring. And he’s not a boring person, is he?” Pietro shook his head. “See, so he deserves a really pretty prosthetic arm.”

“Cause he’s pretty?”

Bucky’s eyes shot wide open and he stared at Steve, waiting for his reaction. He wasn’t entirely sure how he would like Steve to answer.

“Of course he’s pretty,” Steve smiled. “Just like you are pretty, just like Wanda is pretty.”

“Just like you are pretty,” Bucky grinned at Steve, partly because it was true and partly because he loved to watch the blush spread from his cheeks down his neck.

“My friend Peter is very pretty, too,” Pietro mumbled.

“Peter Parker?” Bucky asked.

“Yes. He’s really awesome, Daddy. But he’s too young to go to school this summer. I hope he’ll go to my school the year after.”

“That would be really nice, yes. He’d already have a friend at school then.” Bucky kissed the top of Pietro’s head. “Did you nap well?”

Pietro nodded softly. “Yeah. I cuddled with Wanda a bit. She’s still sleeping. And Daisy, too. Do we have to wait for Wanda to wake up until we can see your art, Mr. Steve?”

“Nah, she can join us. I’m just finishing up on your daddy’s arm and then I’ll show you what I’ve planned for Cap, okay?”

While he spoke, Daisy joined them, curling up at Bucky’s feet, her ears perking up whenever Steve spoke.

“Is he gonna get a girlfriend soon? I don’t want him to get a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. He’s okay by himself,” Pietro said.

“No, I didn’t plan on giving him a partner. You’re right, he’s totally fine by himself. You don’t have to have a partner to be happy. And Cap is really cool. He’s actually based on me…”

Bucky raised his brows. “Wait. The skinny, sickly guy who lives and loves to fight… he’s modelled after you?”

“I used to be really sick as a kid but that would never stop me from fighting for justice. Trust me, if you’d known me back then, you’d know why Cap and I are so similar. Maybe I’ll tell you more another time.”

“We’ve known each other for two half days and we already have so many stories for another time,” Bucky teased.

“Next time I’m in New York, would you mind meeting up again?” Steve bit his bottom lip and looked up at him through his lashes.

Sure, as if Bucky wasn’t already crushing hard enough on that unattainable guy. Now he also had to be like this. Gorgeous, charming, and a little self-conscious. Steve was trying to kill him with kindness and his lashes, he was certain of it.

“Sure, the kids would love that. You heard them, with you they know a famous person now.”

Bucky could’ve sworn Steve looked a bit disappointed but he couldn’t be sure. Plus, it would make no sense to Bucky why Steve would be disappointed. Was he disappointed because Bucky wanted to see him again? But he had suggested it! Really, someone explain that man to him.

“I’m very happy to be their famous person. So, Pietro? Ready to see some new Cap art?”

“Yes!” Pietro climbed off Bucky’s lap and quickly followed Steve.

They spread everything on the floor, all the sketches and doodles Steve had done until then.

“So this here,” Steve pointed out, “is where I want to start the next book. Cap is out on a walk and meets Falcon. Do you think it’s a good idea for the two of them to be friends?”

Pietro furrowed his brows and shot a look to his dad. “Daddy, can you come here and have a look, too?”

“Of course.” Bucky got up and settled down next to his son, who immediately cuddled close to his dad.

Daisy joined as well, her head in Steve’s lap. Steve smiled down at her and ruffles her hair softly. She huffed and licked his hand affectionately.

“It’s good that Falcon and Captain America are becoming friends, right? I think it’s good,” Pietro said, “because Cap is always alone and needs someone who tells him to sleep.”

Steve laughed softly. “Yeah he does, doesn’t he? Cap is not very good at taking care of himself. Do you reckon Falcon will be a good friend?”

“Definitely,” Pietro nodded. “Falcon is really cool and always helps people, like Cap! But he’s not as angry as Cap.”

Steve smiled and nodded. “That’s true. I’m glad you like it. Do you think Wanda will like it?”

“What do I like?” Wanda appeared in the doorway and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She climbed into Bucky’s lap, nearly pushing Pietro away. Her brother only sighed and snuggled closer.

“I told Pietro and your daddy that Cap will get a friend in the new _Captain America_ book. He’ll befriend Falcon. Is that cool?”

“Yeah! Falcon is so cute! Aunt Becca says Falcon and Daddy are a lot alike cause they’re both salty. I don’t know what that means. Can you be peppery, too?”

Bucky snorted and kissed the top of her head. “I don’t think so, but maybe we can make it a thing? Steve, what do you think?”

He grinned and nodded. “We can definitely make it a thing.”

Steve proceeded to show the kids – and Bucky – some more concept art, explained the story to them and what he had planned for the character. The kids were totally enchanted, asked Steve more questions than Bucky deemed appropriate, but Steve didn’t seem to mind. Maybe Bucky should just let it go. Just stop caring about his doubts – but that was easier said than done. He couldn’t help but feel as if he and the kids were a nuisance to Steve, no matter what he had said earlier.

At the end of the day – Steve had actually ordered pizzas for everyone for dinner and they had also taken Daisy for a quick walk together – Bucky didn’t quite know how to feel. Steve had told him he was flying back to DC the next morning. On the one hand, Bucky was quite relieved. It meant that his mind and heart could rest a little bit, no need to think about Steve anymore. On the other hand, he now had Steve’s number and was already itching to text him the second he’d come home.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Pietro, darling?”

“Can we send a photo to Steve?” He pointed at himself. “I want to show him my PJs because it has Magneto on it. Oh! And can we also take a photo of Wanda’s bed? He has to see the tiny Peggy that Becca crotched for her! And her bedlinens! Daddy, please?”

“Yes, Daddy, please!” Wanda chimed in.

Bucky agreed, and together they went through their entire room, taking photos of the kids with all their books and other merchandise. Last but not least, Bucky took a selfie of him and the kids. He tucked them both into bed, read two stories and promised them to send it to Steve right away.

After Bucky closed the door, he sighed softly. The day had been weirdly exhausting and he still had to call his sister. So, after getting ready for bed – yes, he was getting old, he got tired really quick –, Bucky made himself a cup of tea, placed it on the nightstand and called his sister.

“Bucky bear! Hey, I was wondering when you’d call to tell me all about old Mr. Rogers and his books,” Becca greeted him.

Bucky snorted. “Old Mr. Rogers is actually called Steve, around my age, and a fucking blond Adonis.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Wait for it. We actually met him today for coffee and spent the entire evening in his hotel room, and he flirted with me.”

On the end of the line, Becca whistled appreciatively. “My brother’s got game! Only when he doesn’t want to have it but whatever. Nice! So you’ll see him again?”

“We agreed to meet up next time he’s in New York. He lives in DC. Steve said it might be a while before he’s back again. But I’ve got his phone number. Wanda and Pietro just took pictures of their entire room so I can send the photos to Steve, to show him how much they love his books. I’m including a selfie of me and the kids.”

“Someone has a crush,” Becca sing-sang.

“Yeah, I kinda do,” Bucky admitted in a small voice. “But, Becca, I don’t really know him. I met him yesterday for the first time. Plus, he’s my kids’ idol. Trust me, nothing is gonna come from it. And that’s okay. I’m not looking for anything right now.” Luckily, Bucky had never told Becca about the online dating profiles.

“You haven’t had anyone since Natasha, not really. Don’t you think it’s time for you to get out there again?”

“No. Seriously, Becca, we’ve had this conversation so many times. The kids are my priority. They always will be. If someone finds their way into our family, then that’s how it is, but I’m not actively seeking a partner. All I want from Steve is friendship.”

“If you say so. I only want the best for you and the twins. How did they react to … wait, Steve?”

He laughed. “You know how my Facebook name is James Romanoff? Well, Grant Rogers is Steve’s artist name, in a way. Grant is his second name. The kids were super excited to see him though. So excited.” Bucky told her all about how Pietro lost his book and Bucky had his first virtual conversation with Steve.

After his talk with Becca, Bucky quickly sent off the photos to Steve before getting ready for bed. Reading over the enthusiastic text Steve had sent him, Bucky once more started to question his own feelings. Did he really only want friendship? Yes, he decided for himself. Because a long-distance relationship with a man way out of his league who was also travelling the country and the world occasionally was not the right fit for a single father of two.

Still, it didn’t stop him from texting Steve nearly every day. And Steve? He sent frequent updates of his artistic process, asking the twins for their advice. On two occasions, Steve actually skyped with them. The kids were elated and didn’t stop talking about it for weeks! Bucky was glad to see them so happy, especially since the first conscious big change in their lives – starting school – had had quite an effect on the kids.

Pietro and Wanda were incredibly unhappy with Bucky’s decision to have them in different schools. They were not used to being separated, and they had thrown many tantrums. Bucky had doubted his decision so many times, had convinced himself he was a bad father, but his sister – time and time again – had dragged him out of that low, reminded him that he’d only done it to assure the kids would grow into their own personalities without having a twin to live up to. Bucky hadn’t told Steve anything – he was too ashamed of his own actions, too ashamed that his own kids seemed to hate him.  Pietro and Wanda had both become less cuddly and spent more of their time with their room’s door closed. So when Steve told him he’d be in New York for a week soon, Bucky couldn’t even be happy about it. Surely the kids would tell Steve, surely Steve’s opinion of him would drastically change. He didn’t want Steve to drop out of the kids’ lives because of a decision he’s made.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some technical issues which have been fixed now due to the AO3 support (seriously, they were super helpful!!!), here's the new chapter! Enjoy :)

Quickly, Steve’s week in New York City was approaching. The night before, Bucky was tossing and turning in his bed. He couldn’t sleep, he was too worried. The day had been exhausting, Wanda had been sick at home and Pietro had come home in tears because he was so worried about his sister. Bucky had done his best to sooth the two kids. It really wasn’t anything bad, she just had a cold, so Bucky wasn’t too worried.

Shortly before midnight, Bucky’s phone lit up, announcing a message from Steve.

[Steve] let me take you out to dinner sometime this week

[Bucky] cant, sorry. Wanda’s sick. I hope she’ll be better in two days though. Still, Id feel bad leaving her alone soon after she was sick

[Steve] understandable.

[Steve] so… maybe I could come for dinner at your place then?

Bucky sighed. Shit. He really wanted Steve to come over and spend the evening with him and the kids. But with the mood Bucky was in right now? Maybe it wasn’t advisable.

[Steve] hey, it’s okay if you don’t want to, I get it, don’t worry. Just let me know.

[Bucky] No no I think that would be a great idea! The kids will be so happy! Are you gonna cook with us or shall we cook for you? Is Daisy coming, too?

There. Bucky groaned and buried his face into his pillow. Great. Now he had to do this. He couldn’t let Steve down, no way! He really liked him and it would be nice to see him again after half a year.

[Steve] okay cool ☺ ☺ ☺ let’s cook together? Sounds like more fun! Tomorrow or the day after? Daisy’s coming to NYC but Sam’ll look after her.

[Bucky] The day after? I’m sure Wanda will be much better by then. Plus, the day after tomorrow is a Friday, so we don’t have to worry about sending the kids to bed early. I’m sure there’d be a tantrum because they’d want to stay up with you. You can totally take Daisy!

[Steve] awesome!! I’m looking forward to it!! And Daisy’ll be happy to stay with Sam, really no worries!!!

[Steve] Can I still treat you to dinner at the end of my stay?

[Bucky] If Wanda isn’t sick anymore and my sister is okay with babysitting… yeah, I’d like that.

[Steve] cool! We can talk about the details later alright? I gotta sleep now. My publisher/best friend and I (and dog) got an early flight to catch :D :D :D

[Steve] Sleep tight, Bucky!! I’m looking forward to seeing you again soon!!

[Bucky] Enjoy your flight and text me a time when you want to come over. Sleep tight, Steve!

Bucky wanted to hit himself. He really wasn’t sure if he was up for meeting Steve twice, but then again, a few weeks ago he would’ve been absolutely over the moon to see him again and to be spending so much time with him. At least the kids would still be excited. And maybe all his worries turned out to be absolutely irrational once he and Steve met again.

The night Steve was supposed to come over, Bucky was slightly nervous. His sister had tried to calm him down, but to no avail. He just… he was scared what Steve would think of him, of the house, of how the kids were doing. Bucky had deliberately not told Wanda and Pietro that Steve was coming over – he had only told them he had an early Christmas present for them. When the doorbell rang at 5:30pm sharp, Bucky grinned.

“Kids? If you can switch off the TV and open the door, you’ll get your surprise now.”

Pietro was at the door in seconds, waiting patiently for Wanda. In the meantime, Bucky got out his phone to film their reaction. He had promised Natasha and Becca to record it. Wanda opened the door excitedly, letting out a high-pitched squeal when she saw Steve.

“You’re our surprise!” She beamed at him, hugging him tightly.

Steve grinned. “Sounds like it, yes.” He picked up both kids and cuddled them.

Pietro started to babble immediately. “We haven’t seen you in so long! Daddy said you’re working in DC and he showed it to us on a map and it’s really far away! I want to go that far away, too, when I’m a grown-up! We told the other kids we know you but no one believed us! I’m so happy you’re here! Did Daddy ask you? Daddy said it’s an early Christmas present and you’re our surprise! Will you stay forever or just for a little bit?”

“Slow down there, Pietro,” Steve smiled. “I’m here for the evening, to cook with you and your daddy, and to show you the new book. That’s an early Christmas present from me because it’s not out yet, so you get an exclusive first copy. Signed, of course.”

Pietro ginned at him and kissed his cheek. “That is awesome! Daddy, did you hear that?”

“I did,” Bucky said. “That’s really great! Thank you, Steve.”

Steve’s smile softened as he looked over at Bucky and simply nodded. “My pleasure.”

He sat down Wanda and Pietro again, the two already tugging on him to come into the house.

“Kids, just let Steve take off his coat and scarf, alright?”

They sighed but nodded, leaving Steve just enough time to get undressed before they dragged him into their room. Bucky smiled softly and shook his head. It was best to let the kids do whatever. They were probably excited to show Steve all their merchandise, all their books, everything they owned. He didn’t want to intrude, so he simply started preparing dinner. Soon enough, Steve joined him again.

“The kids told me to help you while they prepare a surprise for me.”

“Oh?” Bucky briefly glanced over at him before concentrating on the carrots again.

“Bucky, is everything alright? You seem kinda… tense? Are you really sure you’re okay with me being here?”

“Of course I am. The kids are super happy that you’re here.”

“Bucky,” Steve said again, softly. “It’s alright if you don’t want to talk to me about whatever’s bothering you. Really. I get it, we don’t know each other very well. Just… just say that you don’t want to talk about it, okay? So I don’t have to worry and make up all these crazy scenarios in my mind.”

He sighed and leaned against the counter, turning towards Steve. “It’s just… the past few weeks have been a bit hectic and hard, that’s all. I’m really glad to see you, Steve, you have to believe me. Even though I’m not very good at showing it right now.”

Steve nodded softly and squeezed Bucky’s shoulder. “How can I help you?”

“We’re making lángos, which is a Hungarian deep-fried flatbread. I’ve prepared the dough as far as I can, but could you maybe knead it? It’s not really possible to do it with my prosthetic hand…”

“Of course.” Steve beamed at him and started kneading the dough.

Bucky shifted a little, giving Steve more space. Part of him wanted to talk to Steve about everything that was going on in his mind. But the more rational part yelled at Bucky, told him he barely knew Steve, couldn’t even consider him a real friend. More an acquaintance. Maybe a big brother for the kids? And idol, even. God, this was so complicated. What had he gotten himself into? As if his life wasn’t enough of a mess.

“So,” Steve started, “you know how we have all these stories which are for another time? I was thinking, if you want to, we could grab a coffee together? I know we agreed on dinner, and I get if you don’t want to see me that often. I just thought… I don’t know. We have more time when we’re having coffee?”

“I don’t know if I have time for coffee… Dinner is fine, I already asked Becca to babysit the kids on Sunday. But I’m not sure I have time for coffee. Maybe… Maybe Tuesday? I’m only working half a day because I’ve got physiotherapy in the afternoon. The kids always stay in afterschool that day, so I don’t have to pick them up until 5:30. So between physio and picking up the kids?”

“I gotta call Sam and reschedule our meeting… so yeah, Tuesday sounds good. He wants to meet you, by the way.”

“Who? Sam? Why?”

“Yeah. I mean, he’s my best friend after all. Of course he wants to get to know you, given I’m spending half my evenings in New York with you. Given I dedicated the new book to your kids.”

“You what?”

“Yeah, it’s my surprise for them,” Steve smiled. “They really helped me develop the story more and it gave me such great joy to see them so excited about it all. I want them to know that every little input, every bit of enthusiasm is important.”

Something within Bucky snapped. He couldn’t say what it was, couldn’t say why exactly he snapped. It just happened.

“You know, shame you aren’t their father, isn’t it?”

“Bucky, I…”

But Steve couldn’t finish his thought, because Wanda and Pietro chose that exact moment to return to the kitchen. Wanda was clutching a stack of papers in her hands.

“We made this for you, Steve.” She shyly held out her and Pietro’s comic book.

“We wrote you into it,” Pietro added. “You’re a superhero!”

“Oh wow, that’s really cool, thank you.” He smiled at them. “How about we look through this with your daddy while the dough rises? I’ll just finish kneading and then wash my hands, alright?”

“I want to show it to you now,” Wanda whined. “Daddy can do the dough by himself. Please, Steve, please, pretty please with a cherry on top, please.”

“No, Wanda. I’m helping your daddy with dinner. We can look at it in a few minutes, okay?”

She sighed but nodded reluctantly. “Okay. Pietro and I will make the living room cozy then. Daddy likes when it’s cozy.”

Before she left the kitchen, Wanda placed the self-made comic book on the counter, for Steve to read as soon as possible, as she told him. Once the kids were in the living room safely out of earshot, Bucky sighed.

“You could’ve just gone with her, you know?”

“And leave you alone with the dough and all the work? No. I’ve already overstepped a line and I don’t want to fall out of your grace. I don’t know what’s exactly bothering you, but I’m sorry I’m adding additional stress to it. Please let me know if you’d feel better if I left.”

“It wouldn’t be fair to the kids.”

“No, it wouldn’t be. But it’s also not fair to you if I make you uncomfortable.”

“Steve, just drop it, please.”

“Yeah. ‘M sorry. Can you check if the dough is alright and ready?”

Bucky sighed softly and had a quick look. “Yeah, that looks about right. Just pop the lid on and then it has to rest for a while.”

He was glad they had changed the topic. Really, Bucky had no idea what was going in with him. Okay, he had some idea, but that was nothing he needed to talk to Steve about. As much as he liked the guy – and, oh, did he like Steve – they didn’t have to talk about everything, especially not about how fucked up Bucky was.

Once Steve had washed and dried his hands, the two men joined Wanda and Pietro in the living room. Bucky had to smile a bit upon entering: the twins had dragged their blankets and pillows into the room and were now curled up in a makeshift pillow-fort.

“Steve!” Pietro beamed up at him. “We have plenty of space for you and Daddy.”

“Did you read the comic?” Wanda asked him.

“Not yet. I want to read it with you and your daddy.” Steve snuggled in with the kids and held out his hand to Bucky, looking at him with a gaze Bucky couldn’t refuse.

He was still wary, but took Steve’s hand and settled down next to him. In a second, either adult had a kid on his lap.  Bucky’s mind, still filled with too many emotions, finally quieted down when Pietro leaned against his chest and Steve’s thigh pressed against his own.

“Our comic is called _Captain Quick-Man and Lady Mind-Eyes_ ”, Wanda explained. “I’m Lady Mind-Eyes because Daddy always says I’m very good at making puppy eyes so he’ll change his mind.”

“I’m Captain Quick-Man”, Pietro said, “’cause Daddy said I’m always superfast at everything but falling asleep. Captain Quick-Man has the super power to run really fast! So when someone needs help, he can be there super quickly. He can rescue people from burning buildings and he can run over water because he’s so fast!”

“Oh wow, that sounds really cool!” Steve smiled at them. “And you chose those powers because of what your daddy said?”

Bucky softly knocked his knee against Steve’s; he knew exactly what the other man was doing – and he valued it a lot.

Wanda nodded. “Yeah cause usually Daddy is right. But sometimes he isn’t.”

“That’s perfectly normal. No one can be right all the time. So, what exactly are Lady Mind-Eyes’ powers?”

Wanda beamed at him, obviously elated that Steve showed so much interest in their comic book.

“Lady Mind-Eyes can change people’s minds. And she can look into their minds, too. But she has to go to school to learn more about her power. See?” She pointed at a panel where the kids had drawn their alter egos in school.

“Captain Quick-Man and Lady Mind-Eyes go to the same superhero school. Look, you’re a teacher!” Pietro giddily showed Steve the panel where he was teaching a class of future superheroes.

“Oh wow, I am so honoured that I’m in your comic! Are there any friends of yours in the comic?”

Pietro nodded and blushed. “My friend Peter is in the comic. And Wanda’s friends Kate and America.”

“And Daddy is in the comic!” Wanda took the stack of papers – okay, Bucky had actually made it into something that resembled a comic book – and quickly flipped through to the last page. “See? Cause Captain Quick-Man and Lady Mind-Eyes are kids and they need their daddy still. Especially for bedtime. Cause being superheroes is really hard work and every hero needs… uhm… Daddy, what is that word that is not heaven?”

“Haven, butterfly,” Bucky said.

“Haven! Yes! Cause superheroes need a safe haven, Steve, you know?”

“I do know. You’re right, Wanda. Superheroes need a place where they can be themselves. A home. I think your comic shows very well how hard it is to be a superhero and a person. Well done, the two of you. I’m very proud of you and I’m so happy you gave me this comic.” Steve hugged both of them.

“Steve?” Pietro asked. “Didn’t you say you had a surprise for us, too?”

“Yeah, I do! Would you like your Christmas present now, or wait until Christmas?”

“Now!” Both kids said in unison.

Steve smiled softly and got up to get two presents. He settled down again, and if Bucky’s body didn’t deceive him, he could swear that Steve sat closer to him now than before.

“Alright, the silver one is for Wanda, the golden one is for Pietro.”

The kids quickly unwrapped their presents, both holding a copy of the new _Captain America_ book.

“It’s not actually out yet,” Steve explains. “It’ll be in stores in January. I wanted it to be before Christmas but it didn’t work out. But you get your copies now. Open them,” Steve urged them on.

Bucky had to chuckle a little. Steve behaved like a kid himself, eager to please the kids, eager to see their faces light up the way they did as soon as they opened the books.

 **For Wanda & Pietro who helped make this book as fun as it is, and all the children in the world, who are all loved and valued by Captain America, **the dedication on the front page said.

Underneath, Steve had scribbled a few things about each of them, telling Wanda to keep up her amazing pride in herself and her family, telling Pietro to keep chasing his dreams because he’s so fast eventually he’ll catch up with them.

Wanda and Pietro both hugged Steve and pressed kid-sized kisses onto his face, thanking him profoundly.

“Daddy, look at this!” Pietro squealed and handed the book over to Bucky.

“Oh wow! That is really amazing, Pietro! See, now you’re famous, too! We will definitely have to show this to your mum next time we skype, what do you reckon?”

“Of course! Mummy has to see this!” He nodded eagerly.

“Steve, can you read the book to us, please?” Wanda looked at him with her trademark puppy-eyes – Bucky knew hardly anyone could resist them, let alone Steve.

“Definitely. After dinner, alright? Shall we make a deal?”

“What deal?” Wanda looked at him suspiciously. “When Daddy makes deals, they’re never good.”

Bucky barked out a laugh. “Hey! I’m just making compromises so everyone gets what they want.”

“But we never want to go to bed,” said Pietro.

“I know. But I want you to go to bed and you want me to read you a story. So it’s a compromise.”

“The same one we’ll be making now,” Steve said. “After dinner, we’re gonna play together, alright? I’m sure you have lots of games you want to show me. And when your daddy says it’s time for bed, you two get ready, changed into your PJs, teeth brushed, and I’ll read you the story. But you know what’s ever better? We’ll read the story together. Your dad will take on the role of Captain America’s friend, Falcon. He’ll be reading his lines, and I’ll be reading Captain America. Do we have a deal?”

The kids looked at each other, one of their silent conversations flying straight over Bucky’s head. He knew twins had a special connection, something he and Becca would never be able to achieve. After a few moments, the kids both nodded.

“We accept your offer,” Pietro said. “But only under one condition!”

“Which is?”

“We read the story in Daddy’s big bed all together and we all wear PJs,” Wanda clarified.

Bucky looked at Steve, taking in his slightly worried gaze, the way he chewed uncertainly on his bottom lip. He wasn’t entirely sure if Steve wanted it but was unsure about Bucky, or if Steve didn’t want it but didn’t know how to voice that.

“If we all fit in the bed,” Bucky said slowly, nodding softly in Steve’s direction to let him know that he’d be okay with it.

And he really would be fine. Being curled up together in his king size bed with the kids between them – that was at once horribly and wonderfully domestic. Part of Bucky really wanted that, wanted the domesticity, the partnership, the closeness to another person – not another person: Steve. Steve was kind, Steve was funny, Steve was gorgeous, Steve got on with his kids. And, judging by the looks he shot him sometimes, Steve definitely was interested in men.

“We can probably find a way to make it work,” Steve smiled.  

“We accept the condition,” Bucky nodded. “So, are you guys ready to help me with dinner now? We also have a salad to prepare. Whose job is that?”

“Mine!” Pietro lifted his hand. “I love cutting tomatoes, it’s so much fun! And I’m much quicker than Wanda.”

“You really are,” Bucky chuckled.

Together, they made their way into the kitchen, Wanda excitedly explaining to Steve how to make làngos, what to eat with it, what she liked to eat, how Pietro and her daddy preferred theirs. She insisted Steve ate his first one the same way she did, and Steve agreed. After all, sour cream with garlic oil, cheese, salmon and rocket salad didn’t sound too bad.

 “This was really good,” Steve sighed after his third one. “I’m so full.”

“But we have dessert,” Pietro said. “It’s really good dessert.”

“What is it?”

“Minciunele. It literally means ‘little lies‘ in Romanian,” Bucky explained. “We’re having it with vanilla ice cream, dusted with cinnamon. Does that sound like something you would like?”

“I’m definitely game for ice cream with cinnamon. And if you and the twins like it, I’m sure I’ll like it, too.”

“It’s very great. I’ll get it,” Wanda volunteered.

“Ah, wait a second, butterfly. We have to clear the table first and then fill the dishwasher. Yeah?”

Wanda and Pietro sighed, but dutifully helped Bucky and Steve tidy up. With a bowl full of ice cream dusted with cinnamon and minciunele on the side, the four of them sat down on the sofa. Wanda cuddled close to Bucky, her feet in Pietro’s lap.

“This is really good! Did you guys make them yourself?” Steve asked.

“Daddy made them with our help! He’s not good with doughs cause of his hand,” Pietro explained. “Sometimes he takes it off and that’s really cool!”

“He wants me to take it off at school sometimes, like a circus show number or something,” Bucky muttered.

Steve softly squeezed his thigh and smiled at him. “Maybe Pietro is just really proud that he has such a badass daddy.”

Pietro nods eagerly. “Yeah! Daddy was in a war! He fought the bad guys! He’s like a superhero from your books! I think,” he stage-whispers to Steve, “that his arm has superpowers and he just doesn’t tell us because superheroes never reveal their true identity.”

Steve grins. “Maybe he has, but he wouldn’t tell us. Even if you kids investigate, you’ll never find out.” He ruffles Pietro’s hair. “That’s the beauty of being a superhero.”

“But every superhero needs someone they can tell their secret,” Wanda said. “Like Peggy has Angie.”

“Angie is also Peggy’s wife. Most of the time, superheroes only tell their spouses.”

Pietro huffed. “Daddy doesn’t have a wife or a husband. He has to be a superhero all alone.”

“But I have you and Wanda and Becca and T’Challa and Natasha. That’s plenty of people!”

“We haven’t seen T’Challa in aaaaages,” Wanda complained.

“I know. He’s super busy.” He dropped a kiss to her hair. “T’Challa is an old friend from university,” Bucky explained to Steve. “We took the same class for a year while he was on exchange. He’s been to visit twice afterwards and sometimes we skype, so the kids are familiar with him.”

Steve smiled softly. “See, so your dad’s not a lone superhero.”

“Their dad’s not a superhero at all,” Bucky said.

“That’s what all superheroes say!” Pietro giggled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Can we play a game now, Daddy? Steve said we could!”

“Of course we can play a game, darling. Go and choose one while Steve and I rinse the bowls and tidy up the mess from dessert.”

Wanda and Pietro carefully placed their bowls on the sofa table before hurrying off into their room. Bucky shook his head, smiling softly.

“Alright, I’m quickly gonna deal with the dishes. Do you want a coffee or tea or some water or juice?”

“I’m coming with you to have a look at your teas.” Steve got up from the sofa, collected the bowls, and followed Bucky into the kitchen.

“I’m sorry for earlier,” Bucky apologised. “I’m not sure what happened there. I… if you want to stay until after the kids are in bed, I’d be happy to explain it to you. Work on one of the stories for another time?”

Steve smiled and nodded. “I would like that, yeah. I really would.”

Bucky’s heart skipped a beat in his chest as he smiled back at Steve. Shit. Fucking shit. He really didn’t need this, didn’t need his small crush developing into a larger crush, didn’t need to think even more about Steve.

They had messaged each other frequently. Maybe not regularly, but at least once a week. Usually updates about Steve’s book, about Daisy, updates about the kids. Bucky hadn’t told him about the kids’ reaction to being in two different schools, hadn’t told him about what exactly was going on in his life. He didn’t feel close enough to Steve, not yet, not so soon.

“Did you ever consider making a card game or a board game based on your books? I know my kids would love it. I’m sure other kids would, too.”

“Huh.” Steve frowned. “That’s a really cool idea. Maybe… Maybe like Cluedo? Ohhh, you know which game I loved as a kid? Mum and I played it so many times when I was sick in bed. Crazy Labyrinth.”

“Oh my god, I love that game! Becca and I used to play it and I always got so upset. I’m two years older than her and she still managed to beat me at the tender age of four. The game isn’t even for kids that young! But it’s brilliant and I think it would work really well as a merchandise product.”

“I’ll talk to Sam about it. Thank you, Bucky.” He squeezed his hand softly.

“You did half the work there,” Bucky said, squeezing back softly. “Shall we have a look at what the twins are doing?”

“Yeah. I’m sure they’re sending out a search party for us soon if we take any longer.”

Bucky grinned and squeezed his hand once more before dropping it, taking a few oranges, and making his way into the bedroom.

Wanda and Pietro had already set up the game, looking expectantly at the adults as soon as they entered.

“Steve, which team will you be on? Mine or Wanda’s?”

“How about I’m on your team in the first round and on Wanda’s team in the second? And if we play a third, I’m teaming up with your daddy.”

“But two adults is unfair!” Wanda pouted.

“Playing against twins is unfair because twins have an amazing innate connection that no one else can understand,” Steve said softly.

Wanda contemplated that for a bit and eventually nodded. “Yeah, that is true. That’s why it’s so sad that Pietro and I aren’t in the same school.”

“Mhm, I get that. But this way you’re not getting compared to each other. It’s really better that way.”

“’S not,” Pietro mumbled.

Bucky sighed, shrinking into himself. Now Steve knew. At least a bit. Now he knew how unhappy Bucky had made his own children. He had only ever wanted the best for his kids, wanted to be a good father, wanted to help his children flourish and blossom. Surely Steve would be just as disgusted with him as Bucky was with himself. To his great surprise, Steve carefully placed his hand on Bucky’s knee and squeezed it softly. Bucky lifted his gaze and smiled warily at him. With another reassuring squeeze, Steve smiled back brightly.

“Alright, kids,” Steve said, turning his gaze away from Bucky. “I’m on Pietro’s team. How do we play this game?”

“We have to help the children get back home before sunset,” Wanda explained. “With these action cards.” She handed them out to everyone and further explained how to play the game. As it turned out, it was a co-op game and Steve didn’t even need to be on anyone’s team.

After three rounds – two of which the team lost – Pietro insisted on playing a card game before bed. Bucky sighed and softly shook his head.

“No, sorry. It’s already past your bedtime, guys. So, PJs, brush your teeth, and then we can curl up in my bed and read Steve’s new book.”

“But only if you and Steve also wear PJs!” Pietro pouts.

Steve nods. “Alright. I’m sure your daddy has some sweatpants I can wear. Now off you pop. We tidy up the game and meet you in Bucky’s bed.”

The kids nodded enthusiastically and quickly changed into their PJs before brushing their teeth.

“You’re okay with that?” Steve asked Bucky. “If you’d rather not have me in your clothes and your bed, just say so. We can just do it on the sofa.”

Bucky snorted. “Are you hearing yourself? _Do it on the sofa,_ Steve, really? I’d rather take you to bed.” He wiggled his eyebrows comically, inching closer when Steve started to laugh. “Have you strip down in my room and afterwards, your hair will be a little mussed and you’ll wear my sweater.”

Steve blushed furiously and Bucky could’ve sworn Steve’s eyes flickered down to his lips. Testing out his theory, Bucky slowly licked along his lower lip. When Steve’s gaze snapped up to Bucky again, his pupils were blown wide, nearly black. Bucky smirked at that. Seemed like he still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

“Your kids are gonna be back any second now…” Steve said lowly, but still inched closer.

“I know. And it would be a stupid idea anyway,” Bucky said, “because…”

“Daddy,” Pietro yelled from the hallway, “Wanda is being mean to me!”

Steve huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “Go deal with the kids. Permission to look for comfy clothes in your drawers?”

“Permission granted,” Bucky nodded.

“Daddy!” Wanda wailed. “Pietro hit me!”

Bucky sighed and got up. “Alright, we’ll be right back.” With a smile directed towards Steve, he got off the sofa.

He made his way into the hallway to the twins, his hands on his hips. “Care to explain what just happened?”

“Wanda closed the door and locked me in.”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not! You’re a liar!”

“You’re a liar!”

“That is enough now. If you keep fighting without telling me what really happened, then I think Steve can’t read a book to you guys.”

Wanda gasped. “No, Daddy! No please. Steve has to read us our book!”

“Yes, Daddy! Steve has to, he promised!”

“Then tell me what’s going on.” Bucky crouched down and looked at his children expectantly. “Pietro, you go first, please.”

Pietro nodded and held out his hand. Bucky took it and squeezed his son’s small hand encouragingly.

“I said to Wanda that she doesn’t brush her teeth right and wanted to show her how to do it properly.”

“He took my toothbrush!”

“Wanda, please,” Bucky said softly. “Let Pietro finish talking, okay? Then you can tell me what happened.”

Wanda sighed but relented, letting her brother tell his side of the story first.

“I just wanted to help! But she shoved me and said I’m stupid and then she ran out of the bathroom and held the door closed! And I tried to get out and pushed against the door and then I fell and she laughed! And then I hit her…”

“Okay.” Bucky nodded softly. “Wanda?”

“He grabbed my toothbrush and nearly hurt me and my gums started bleeding a bit and I was angry, Daddy! And he hit me!”

“Pietro, did you apologise to your sister for hurting her?”

He shook his head No and dropped his gaze. “I’m sorry for hurting you, Wanda. It was out of line. I overreacted.”

“No. I’m angry at you. You want me to get in trouble so I have to go to bed and can’t read with Steve.”

“That’s not true!” Pietro insisted, looking horrified. “We can share Steve! He’s both our friend. We both got a book and he likes our comic. Wanda, I want you to read with me and Steve and Daddy. I’m sorry, Wanda. Apology accepted?”

Wanda nodded and hugged her brother. “Apology accepted. Now let’s get into Daddy’s bed and cuddle!”

“Yeah! I’ll get the book, you save me a place in bed!” Pietro kissed his sister’s cheek and quickly ran off into their bedroom.

Wanda took Bucky’s hand and smiled up at him. “You’re not wearing your PJs, Daddy. You have to change now, before Pietro gets back.”

“I doubt I can change that quickly, butterfly,” Bucky chuckled.

He squeezed her hand and led her back to his bedroom where Steve was already changed into a pair of sweatpants and one of Bucky’s jumpers. Steve was cautiously sitting on top of the covers, hands neatly folded in his lap.

“You know, you can make yourself comfortable,” Bucky grinned. He let go of Wanda’s hand and grabbed something to wear himself while Wanda happily climbed onto the bed and under the covers.

“Join me, Steve! Pietro is getting the book and Daddy still has to change. You’re all so slow! Are adults always so slow? Daddy, I don’t wanna be an adult.”

Steve laughed and got under the covers with her. “You know, Wanda, I doubt you can stop becoming an adult. The most important thing is that you stay a kid at heart. A good adult doesn’t forget how to be a child. Does that make sense?”

Wanda cocked her head and raised her eyebrows. “Not really. Is that one of the things which only make sense when you’re older? Daddy always has a lot of those things.”

Bucky snorted. “Yeah, that’s actually true. I’m gonna quickly go change. Don’t start without me!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Steve beamed at him.

“But Daddy, don’t leave! You can change here. Do you want me to help with your arm?”

“Oh Wanda…” Bucky sighed.

Sure, on the one hand, he’d love to have her help because taking off shirts and pants with the prosthetic was sometimes a bit tricky. Taking them off without it was much easier. He also knew that his kids were always eager to help, even though he was perfectly capable of doing it himself. On the other hand, he really didn’t fancy stripping down in front of Steve. It left him feeling too vulnerable, despite having had his prosthetic off around him, despite Steve knowing about all of it. But the look on Wanda’s face made Bucky relent.

“Alright, okay. You can help me.” Bucky sat down on the bed and handed her his sleep shirt. He proceeded to take off his shirt, Wanda helping him as much as possible. Once it was on the floor, he took off his prosthetic and handed it to his daughter, who carefully took it from him.

“Steve, isn’t this super cool? It’s Daddy’s arm! His superpower arm,” she stage-whispered the last bit.

“It’s really cool,” Steve grinned. “And I see it’s still being drawn on?”

“Yeah,” Bucky said. “The kids really liked it so now they want to draw on it themselves every now and then. It’s nice to have a colourful arm and it normalises the handling for the kids. It all becomes… easier.”

“I’m really glad. Oh, hey Pietro! Did you get the book?”

“Yes! And more pillows. Well… one pillow, I couldn’t carry more. We always need lots and lots and lots of pillows, you know? They’re comfy.” Pietro threw the pillow onto the bed before climbing under the sheets as well. “I got both books so you can have one and Daddy can have one! Easier to read.” He beamed at Steve, clearly proud of himself for that idea.

Bucky soon was changed into a sleep shirt and only his boxers, and joined the kids and Steve in bed. He and Steve did their best to entertain Wanda and Pietro, changing their voices and sometimes even acting out little scenes – as much as that was possible while curled up in bed with two kids between them. There was only a little bit of protest once the book was finished and Wanda and Pietro had to go to bed. Both were incredibly tired though, so after goodnight kisses from Bucky and goodnight hugs from Steve with the promise to see them again soon, the twins were finally in bed.


	6. Chapter 6

When Bucky closed the door behind him and turned to look at Steve, he was greeted with an expression he couldn’t quite read. Some mix of awe and confusion? He wasn’t entirely sure what it was, and he wasn’t entirely sure how it left him feeling.

“So… uhm…” Bucky cleared his throat. “Do you maybe want something to drink?”

“I would like that,” Steve smiled. “Maybe we can also start on one of those stories for another time?”

“Which one would you like to hear? I still owe you an explanation for today though.”

“I don’t want an explanation. Or rather… I don’t expect one.” Steve followed him into the kitchen, grabbing the kettle automatically and filling it with water. “Oh… you want tea?”

Bucky laughed softly. “Sure, tea sounds nice. I would’ve suggested wine, but tea is perfect.”

When the tea was done and both men sat on the small sofa in Bucky’s living room, Bucky knew it was time to come clean to Steve. The thing was, if he wanted anything to happen between them – and by now he was fairly certain that he and Steve both wanted it – he had to proceed differently than ever before. Unlike any other potential partner he had pursued before, he couldn’t just go out on a date with Steve or grab a coffee with him. Steve lived in DC, for God’s sake! And while the larger part of him really wanted something, the other, more rational part kept telling him to stop trying. Even if Steve was willing, how would it work? Bucky had two children! Two kids who lived and breathed New York City, who had their friends there. His sister lived there! His job, his roots, his kids – everything prevented him from leaving Brooklyn. Steve wouldn’t move from DC either, and Bucky would never ever ask it of him. In all honesty, things between Bucky and Steve could never work out.

“I got a little jealous, I suppose,” Bucky started. “Things have been… difficult. The kids don’t handle being in different schools very well. They’re quite angry with me because of it and things were said when the kids were angry which were… hard to handle, to say the least. So seeing them with you was really hard. It hurt.”

“Oh, Bucky.” Steve immediately put down his mug and squeezed Bucky’s knee. “You only want their best. I’m sure it’s hard on them to be separated, but in due time or when they’re older, they’ll understand that it’s the best decision for them. You’re right, it’s not good to be in a constant competition with your sibling. It might make things too difficult at home. I hope you don’t think you’re a bad father now, cause you really really aren’t. You’re an amazing dad, Bucky. The kids love you to bits. Not only because you’re their father but because you respect and value them. You treat them like people, not like silly children.”

“Funnily enough, I have never for a second doubted that I’m a good father. That’s the only things in my life I’ve always been sure about. Well, one of two things. The other thing is how the relationship with Natasha played out.”

“Now, that’s actually a story I’d be really interested in,” Steve grinned. “Is it a popcorn-story? Because I believe we need popcorn for that.”

Bucky smiled softly. He certainly valued that Steve kept trying to diffuse the tension. And it worked. Bucky felt so at ease around him, in such short a time. Apart from Becca, he probably was the most comfortable around Steve. The person he’d known longest and the person he’d known the shortest – if he disregarded his kids’ school friends and their parents.

“It’s a popcorn-story. Sweet or salty?”

“Sweet. Don’t need either of us to get saltier than we already are.”

With a light shove to Steve’s shoulder, Bucky got up from the sofa. “Alright, but you gotta help me when the popcorn is done. I can’t pull back the corners of the bag with only one hand.”

“Fair enough, I’m happy to help.”

With their popcorn sorted out and in a large bowl between them, their teas still fairly warm, Bucky turned towards Steve.

“So… I was actually in uni through the army. I had signed up as soon as I turned 18. I’ve got two little sisters and while my parents aren’t exactly poor, getting three children through college isn’t the easiest thing in the world. Joining the army was the only reasonable thing, really. About a year before I got my undergrad degree, I met Tasha. We both took a Russian class to get extra credit – easy for me as a Romanian and easy for her as a Russian. We hit it off.”

“And then you got together?” Steve took a sip from his tea, looking at Bucky with large eyes.

The thing about Steve was, no matter what Bucky told him, he always seemed to be really into it, very invested in the story. As if Bucky was the most interesting person on the entire planet Earth. He knew for a fact that wasn’t true, especially since Steve was so much more interesting and pleasant than Bucky was.

“Not immediately. We became good friends first and then kinda started dating. We both knew that it wasn’t really it, you know?”

Steve nodded solemnly. “Yeah. But you still kinda wish it would be, right?”

“Exactly! So we tried and held onto it. But I got a letter about four months into dating her, telling me that as soon as I’ve graduated, I’m off to Iraq. That was the final straw to end things with her. I had basically three months left and we didn’t end things right away. As soon as I was over, about a couple of weeks later, we skype and she tells me she’s pregnant.”

“Whoa! And you didn’t know before? What did you think?”

“Thought she had a new boyfriend. Congratulated her, was happy for her. Then she said I’m the father. And it wasn’t in a funny Darth Vader voice, unfortunately. She said right away she doesn’t want an abortion but also doesn’t want to take care of the children herself.”

“May I ask why or is that too personal?”

“She got into a really good ballet school and didn’t have the time or the energy to care for a child. Plus, she was never keen on having children at all. Nothing against them, just no strong feelings towards having some, especially not before her career had even started. But she also said she didn’t want an abortion. It was a bit of a mess because I immediately said that I want to take care of the kid as soon as I’m back. We had to deal with a lot of paper work, I even skyped some officials all the way from Iraq to confirm that I consent to the child being giving to a foster family should they be born before I got back. It was a bit of a shock when we found out about the twins, to be honest. But I didn’t mind, I was mostly worried about the strain it was putting on her body.”

“Were they born before you got back?”

Bucky sighed and nodded, biting his lower lip. “I-I was scheduled to get back a week before her due date. You can request being sent home as a single parent. I didn’t know that but it’s really good. Some single mum told me, Sharon. She helped me with a lot of the paper work and filling out forms and everything. But uhm… I was sent on this mission – I was a sniper, you know? Was supposed to take someone out. It was a small thing, only lasting for maximum three days. So I was sent out a week before I was supposed to go home. We were… uhm…”

“It’s okay,” Steve smiled, squeezing Bucky’s hand softly. “You don’t have to go into detail or tell me at all. I understand.”

“You always do, don’t you? You always understand.”

“I just know how it is to have issues you don’t want the world to know about right away. Allergies, childhood illnesses which put me on the literal brink of death more than once, poverty, Daddy-issues from your father dying before your birth, anxiety, panic attacks… Trust me, I know. I know some things just need a while until they can be said.”

Bucky chuckled softly. “You know what, Steve Grant Rogers? You’re too good for this world. I should found a club for that.”

“Too late, you gotta talk to Sam, he’s the founder already. But I’m sure he’d be happy to have you as an honourable member.”

“Maybe I’ll write him a formal text message as an application,” Bucky grinned. “But I do want to tell the story until its end. I trust you, weirdly enough. I hardly know you.”

“I think you know me better than you give yourself credit for,” Steve smiled brightly. “I’m very honoured to be trusted by you. I’m honoured you allow me to be around the kids, to be in your home. To see you like this, relaxed and at ease, as much as you can.”

“Says the guy wearing my sweatpants and jumper.”

“Honoured I’m allowed to wear them! Though the shirt really is a bit tight…”

“Not everyone is built like a brickhouse, Steve. I’m a slender person. Becca likes to say I would’ve been considered buff in the 1940s.”

Steve laughed and clasped his shoulder. “She is right! Oh god, that is amazing, I love that! Yeah, maybe! You would’ve been a real catch back then.”

“Only back then, huh?”

“Nah.” Steve blushed a bit. “You’re still a real catch. Anyone is lucky to have you as a boyfriend and the kids as companions. Whomever you lay your affections on one day, I hope they appreciate the hell out of you. I’ll fight them if not.”

“You’re a kids’ book author, please don’t fight anyone. Even if I’d appreciate it for my sake, I wouldn’t appreciate if for the kids’ sake.”

“No fighting anyone then. Such a shame.” He sighed dramatically, causing Bucky to snort unceremoniously.

Bucky quickly cleared his throat though. “Rest of the story? We can joke around after but I actually do want to get it out there.”

“Of course. Go ahead, please. So, the mission?”

“Yeah. My squad got captured. Tortured. I’m not going in details here. Some died, some didn’t but wished they had. I was one of those. They experimented on us, don’t ask me with what or why or how. I have only very fuzzy and hazy memories of the actual circumstances but the pain… the pain is very clear. That’s how I lost my arm. Another squad came and rescued what was left of our division. Honourable discharge for all of us. When I was flown home, I had missed the birth of my children by three weeks. I was in no state to take care of myself, let alone two new-borns. But I could see them. Let me tell you, Steve, it was amazing. Natasha was with me because I didn’t quite dare to go alone. They were so tiny and I loved them so much immediately. It took a year until child service cleared me and I was allowed to take my kids home. I think if I hadn’t had them, I would’ve fallen into a deep, dark hole. But they were there, they are here still, and I love them so much. I’m a good father. I know I am. Sometimes I just wish I wasn’t alone. So I could have a breather every once in a while, or could share the joy the kids bring me with someone else. Sure, I can always count on my sister, but…” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah, I get you. It’s just not the same as with a partner. Have you ever seriously dated anyone after the kids were born?”

“No. I was never interested in anyone, not really. I think I was too broken and too occupied with the twins to even consider it.” Bucky took a deep breath. It was now or never. He could come clean about his feelings to Steve right here in this moment. Whatever those feelings might be. “Until I met you,” Bucky confessed quietly. “Now that’s suddenly all a bit of a mess.”

Steve hummed in agreement. “I know. It’s… the feeling’s mutual, by the way. If it weren’t for the distance, I’d ask you out immediately.”

“I guess we just have to enjoy the time we’ve got and try to move on.”

“I haven’t even gotten to know you yet, not properly,” Steve said. “I’m not willing to give up already. To give _you_ up. But I don’t know how to make it work. I’m a very physical person. I like cuddling, I like physical affection, I like being able to touch the person I’m with. Even if not, because I’m not sure how happy you are with physical affection, I just like sharing the same space. So… getting into a long distance thing right away? I don’t know if I can do that. But I want to try. You’re… you have this inexplicable aura which I find incredibly appealing. I can’t really describe it. There’s just something that draws me to you.”

Bucky smiled softly. “I feel the same way about you. There’s just… something. Is that weird? We don’t even know each other very well, we have so many stories to be told later.”

“I really want to get to know you though. And I really want to spend as much time with you as possible before I have to go back to DC again.”

“We’re already scheduled for two more dinners,” Bucky reminded him. “I’m to take you out, you’re to take me out.”

“Tomorrow? And you gotta meet Sam. You know that, right? I told you as much.”

“I know. When you take me out, I’ll be happy to meet him. Just… don’t be mad at me that I’m not ready to introduce you to my sister yet.”

“No, don’t apologise, it’s totally fine. I don’t expect anything from you, alright? I don’t expect you to introduce me to your sister or your friends or anything. Not until we’ve sorted whatever it is we have or can have.”

“You should know though that I’m not really a good catch. I-I still have trouble sleeping sometimes. I’m first and foremost a father. My kids are my number one priority. I’m not a lot of fun to be around. A few things in my life were really fucked up. Still are fucked up. You need to know what you might get yourself into.”

“What I’m getting myself into?” Steve shifted and grasped Bucky’s hand in his, squeezing softly. “What I’m getting myself into is a family of three, a guy with two incredible children. It’s a bit scary, the thought of dating someone who’s got their life together, who’s got a family. But at least I can say that the kids like me.”

Bucky snorted. “Yeah, they adore the hell out of you. They also really love Clint, Natasha’s boyfriend. Sometimes I think they just like people in general to be honest. So don’t get too cocky about it, Mister Rogers.”

 Steve laughed and squeezed Bucky’s hand tighter. “So you wanna try it? Sort of… casual, without the promise of anything? I think that might be the easiest in our current situation. We meet up when we can, skype, chat, and we’re simply aware that we want more. How’s that sound?”

“Reasonable. Sensible.” Bucky nodded softly. “I think that’s the right thing to do for us. But I want the promise of something more. Eventually.”

Steve nodded in agreement. “Eventually, yes. I want for something to develop but I’m worried it might not work out the way we want it to and then we’ve poured too much hope into it.”

“You know, if I’ve learned anything in the Army and through the kids, then it’s that you can never feel too much. Even if you get disappointed in the end, it is always worth it.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Steve sighed. “Can I maybe hug you?”

“Of course, yes.” Bucky smiled and let himself be taken into Steve’s arms.

As soon as Steve’s impressive arms circled Bucky’s body, Bucky melted into the embrace. This was already way too comfortable, felt too much like he belonged there. When Steve’s lips shyly grazed his temple, Bucky sighed softly.

“This okay?” Steve mumbled, his lips only barely touching Bucky’s skin.

“Yeah, more than okay. A little too perfect.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No. I want you to stay. If that’s not too straight-forward.”

“Nothing straight about that,” Steve chuckled. “Let me text Sam and cancel breakfast with him for tomorrow, alright?” He sat back, one arm still around Bucky’s waist.

“How about you ask him here instead? I’m sure the kids would love to meet him.”

“Are you sure?”

Bucky nodded softly. “You want me to meet him anyway and I’d actually be more comfortable in my own home than in a restaurant or a café.”

“Are you sure about this? Cause I will ask him.”

“I am sure,” Bucky smiled at him. “I know you’ll make sure that I’m comfortable. And you know that I’ll voice it when I’m uncomfortable. Are you sure you want to stay over though?”

“Of course I am! Am I going to sleep on the sofa or…”

“I’d be happy to share my bed with you. I think I’m pretty much touch-starved so I have to warn you, I will cuddle a lot.”

Steve beamed at him. “I have no objections. Okay, let me just text Sam, alright?” He quickly got his phone out of his coat pocket and sent Sam a message. “Alright, Sam is informed. Texted him your address, too. He’ll bring Daisy in the morning. I’m so excited for you two to meet. I’m sure you’ll get along so well.”

“We’ll see about that,” Bucky smiled softly. “How do you feel about heading off to bed already? Or is it too early?”

“Not too early. I’d be happy to curl up in bed with you.”

After cleaning up the rest and turning on the dishwasher so it could run over night, after brushing their teeth (because luckily Bucky had a spare toothbrush for Steve), Bucky stayed true to his word and immediately tucked his head in the crook of Steve’s neck. Steve softly kissed the top of Bucky’s head, nuzzling closer.

“I can’t believe I came here tonight hoping to just see you smile and now I’ve got you in my arms and I’m wearing your clothes.”

Bucky smiled a dopey grin, pressing closer to Steve. “I can’t believe I was so nervous for you to come over. I can’t believe I was jealous and so anxious.”

“I know you can’t control it but while I’m here, I’ll make sure to give you no reason to be jealous whatsoever. The kids are probably only so excited to see me because they hardly ever see me. I’m a new toy.”

“Hopefully not for long. But we’ll see how it all turns out. You know, I’m the most worried about the kids. What if this whole thing between us doesn’t work?”

“You can still visit them. We’re not divorcing or anything. We won’t even tell them we’re kinda-sorta dating until we’re sure we can work with being physically apart for long periods of time. They already love you and introducing you into the family officially only for it to end because we didn’t give ourselves enough time… I don’t want to do that to them.” He pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s collarbone. “The twins didn’t meet Clint, Nat’s new boyfriend, until they’ve dated for over a year. She wanted to be sure in her relationship first.”

“She doesn’t see the kids often, so surely with you dating someone, you’d wait even longer?”

Bucky heard a slight note of disappointment in Steve’s voice, an insecure waver. He pressed another kiss to his collarbone and tightened his hold around Steve’s waist.

“I have no idea how long I’d wait to introduce someone to Wanda and Pietro. Haven’t been in that situation. We’ll see, Steve. I cannot control my fears and I cannot do anything about how I feel. It would all be easier if we lived closer.”

“I know. And if the kids wouldn’t be in school, I’d immediately offer you a job in DC.”

“Oh, so you wouldn’t move here?”

“I… I don’t know. I’d need to talk to Sam about it. As my publisher, he’d need to move with me. It’s best when we live in the same city because dealing with everything via phone or Skype is just highly complicated. But all of his family is living near DC…”

“So basically neither would move cities because we’re too rooted where we are now.” Bucky scoffed. “This is not going to work out, Steve,” he mumbled. “But please let’s just live in blissful unawareness as long as you’re here, okay?”

Steve sighed. “I wish it was easier. I really do.” He ran his hand through Bucky’s hair, humming softly. “Blissful unawareness sounds nice though. I’m happy to be here, with you.”

Bucky scooted a little closer still. Right now, all he wanted to do was cuddle with Steve without thinking about what the future might or might not hold for them. With the warm reassurance of Steve’s hand on the small of his back, Bucky slipped into a thankfully dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky didn’t wake until there was some persistent knocking at his door in the morning. Confused, he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. No Steve. With a sigh, Bucky tried to gather himself, the knocking not subsiding.

“Daddy!” A small voice yelled from outside the door. “Steve said to wake you before breakfast for a shower and a cuddling session.”

Bucky chuckled softly. “Alright, Pietro, I’ll be right with you. You may come in, if you want to.”

The second the words left his lips, Bucky was met with an armful of his son, hugging him tightly.

“Good morning, Daddy. Did you know Steve was here? Does he have a key? I don’t even have a key!”

“Steve is also about 25 years older than you, that’s why you don’t have a key, darling.” Bucky kissed Pietro’s forehead. “Steve actually slept over. Did he tell you that his friend is coming over for breakfast?”

“Yeah, he said the friend is similar to The Falcon. Do you think he has wings, Daddy?”

“Probably not. Alright, I gotta have a shower now if I want to be presentable for Steve’s friend. You and Wanda are both dressed?”

“Yes! We’re both wearing Agent Carter shirts, see, Daddy?”

“Yeah, I see your shirt! That’s really cool! I bet Steve was super excited to see the shirts, wasn’t he?”

“He was, he got all happy. Go shower now, Daddy, I’m hungry.”

Bucky laughed and, with a last kiss to Pietro’s cheek, got out of bed and under the shower. By the time he joined the others, he found them curled up on the sofa, Steve reading a book to the twins. As soon as Bucky entered the room, Steve looked up and beamed at him.

“Good morning to you,” he smiled. “I didn’t want to wake you up when I woke. Hope that’s alright?”

“Perfectly alright. I’m just glad you sent Pietro before Sam turned up.”

“Sam won’t come for another half an hour, I just thought it best to give you a fair warning. Do you want to read with us?”

“Of course.” Bucky squeezed in between his kids, Wanda immediately climbing into his lap and kissing his cheek.

“Ohhh, your skin is so smooth, Daddy!”

He laughed. “I shaved! Is that alright with you?”

Wanda cocked her head, squinted her eyes and then nodded. “Yeah but don’t do it too often! It’s strange.”

Next to her, Steve tried to supress a laugh. “You gotta listen to your daughter, Bucky, and keep a stubble.”

“A stubble, huh? That interests you?”

Steve blushed deeply and nodded, clearing his throat. “Alright, kids, now that we have an additional reader, let’s continue the book until Sam turns up.”

Which was, as Steve had predicted, roughly half an hour later. The twins eagerly opened the door and dragged Sam into the living room. Daisy was barking softly, jumping around them, sniffling and exploring Bucky’s house.

“Daddy! It really is The Falcon!” Wanda beamed at him.

“Well, would Steve lie to you two about that? Probably not.” He smiled and extended his hand to Sam. “Bucky Barnes, nice to meet you.”

Sam shook his hand. “Sam Wilson, likewise. Thanks for inviting me for breakfast. I usually stay the night and leave for breakfast, not the other way around.”

Steve groaned and softly shoved Sam. “There’s kids around.”

“Is this an adult thing?” Pietro asked, looking up at the three men.

“It’s an adult thing,” Bucky confirmed, ruffling his hair. “Alright, why don’t we all go into the kitchen and get started on breakfast? I bet someone wants to have pancakes and they don’t flip themselves.”

“I’m helping you,” Sam volunteered.

“Pietro, Wanda, why don’t we set the table then?” Steve smiled at the kids, who nodded eagerly and started setting the table together with Steve while Sam and Bucky went into the kitchen.

“Admit it,” Bucky said, “you just want to be alone with me to give me some kind of talk about Steve.”

“Got me there,” Sam laughed. “I questioned your intentions a bit, I have to admit, when Steve first told me about you.”

“Why is that?” Bucky furrowed his brows and got out all the ingredients for pancakes.

“Because I thought you left your son’s book on purpose, as a way to keeping in contact with Steve. He gets lots of weird and sometimes highly sexual fan mail from parents who just want to use his fame for their own purpose.”

“And what convinced you that I’m not like that? Or are you still not properly convinced?”

“I’m still not perfectly convinced, I have to admit. You’ve got a lot to prove. Who tells me you’re not trying to push your ideas on Steve so he’ll create a character of you? He already mentioned your kids in his book. We had a huge fight about that. Told him he couldn’t just dedicate it to some random kids just cause he got the hots for their father. Your pancake is burning.”

“Oh, shit!” Bucky quickly got it out of the pan. “Ah, manageable, with some Nutella. Anyway. Trust me, I never asked Steve to do these things. Never asked him to read the kids’ comics or to dedicate the book to them.”

“I know. And that’s why I’m giving you a chance instead of flat-out telling you that you can fuck off. All of your interactions have been initiated by Steve, not you. Most of them, really. So I’ll lean back, keep my mouth shut, and hope for the best.”

“It won’t work out anyway. Steve lives in DC, I live here with the kids. Neither of us can move. I don’t want to take the kids out of school, they’ve just started, just made friends. I’ve got my… well, my therapist here. My job. Though I could do that anywhere, really. I’m just doing IT, mostly from home, so it doesn’t matter much where I live.”

“Have you told him as much?”

“Steve and I agreed yesterday that it’ll not work out but that we’ll live in blissful unawareness this week.”

Sam hummed and nodded. “How are the pancakes coming along?”

“Quite nicely. You can get the first batch to the kids and Steve.”

Breakfast after that went quite uneventful. Bucky learned that Steve and Sam met at the VA centre in DC where Sam worked as a volunteer and Steve gave art lessons. After that, apparently, they had been inseparable and eventually decided to work together in publishing Steve’s books. Sam seemed nice, Bucky liked him. He understood that Sam was wary, he understood that Sam only wanted to protect Steve. There was nothing to worry about though because nothing would happen. Unfortunately.

Steve left with Sam that day, but not without sneaking a quick kiss to Bucky’s cheek, unseen by anyone but the two of them. Not even 15 minutes later and Bucky got a text from Steve.

[Steve] Sam says he likes you!!!! :D :D :D :D

[Steve] are we still on for tonight? You wanted to take me out.

[Bucky] hold on, gotta ask my sister if she can babysit today as well as tomorrow

[Steve] I can ask sam, too, if the twins would be okay with it. He can bring Daisy

Bucky considered it for a moment.

“Kids? I’m going out for dinner tonight, would you like Sam and Daisy or Becca to look after you?”

Wanda looked up from her puzzle – a Captain America puzzle Sam had brought with him as a gift for the kids – and frowned. “Are you going out with Steve? Is that why he can’t look after us?”

“We don’t need looking after,” Pietro chimed in. “We’re old enough.”

“Mhm, no. So, Sam or Becca?”

“Sam,” Pietro decided. “He’s The Falcon, Daddy.”

“I know he is.” Bucky shook his head with a grin, shooting off a text to Steve.

[Bucky] The kids want Sam cause he’s The Falcon and they love hanging out with superheroes apparently.

[Steve] its cause their daddy is a superhero, they’re used to their presence around them

[Bucky] Quit talking shit, Rogers.

[Steve] Ah we’ve reached the last name basis I’m honoured :D :D :D :D

[Steve] Sam’s happy to babysit. We’ll come around your place at 6?

[Bucky] sure, I’ll be ready. Did you warn Sam that he’ll have to feed and water the children? I can prepare everything though, they should have a healthy meal today.

[Steve] Do you trust me? ;)

[Bucky] … why?

[Steve] cause Sam’s a good cook, he’ll make sure the kids are fine and eat something healthy. He usually feeds me and I’m healthy! Apart from the allergies.

[Bucky] if he’s really okay with cooking, I’d say go for it. The kids really eat everything so he can’t go wrong.

[Steve] awesome!!!! See you tonight : ))))

[Bucky] see you tonight!

At 6pm sharp, the doorbell rang. Bucky was a bit nervous. He had instructed Steve to wear something nice but still casual. He didn’t intend on taking him out to some really fancy restaurant because he was pretty sure the two of them would just feel out of place there. Still, it was slightly better than some simple restaurant. The very enthusiastic kids were left with an equally as enthusiastic Sam, and Bucky drove Steve just outside the city.

“Where are we going?” Steve asked after a while.

“Just wait,” Bucky laughed softly. “Be patient, I promise it’s worth it.”

“So… does it count as our first date then?”

Bucky looked over at Steve quickly before focussing on the road again. “Yeah. If you let me pay, we’ll count it as out first date.”

“Deal!” He beamed at him. “I know we said we’ll live in blissful unawareness for this week but I just can’t help and think about how it’ll be after this week. I want to be with you, okay? Like, as your boyfriend. Fly you and the kids in to book premieres and readings. Show you the world.”

Bucky sighed softly. “Steve… that’s the problem, okay? I have two kids. I can’t just take them and fly all over the country with them. Sure, I could home-school them but I think it’s way more important that they interact and socialize with children their age. I want them to have a stable environment. I wish it were different but it’s not. We know it has no future. We can indulge this week but we need to forget about each other afterwards. It’s no good to live in that fantasy.”

“I know you’re right, about the kids. Doesn’t make it any easier.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Bucky sighed. “Alright, we’re nearly at the restaurant. Pick anything you want, it’s my treat.”

After Bucky parked the car, Steve shyly took his hand and, encouraged by Bucky’s small nod, laced their fingers together. Out on the porch where they were seated, Bucky and Steve could oversee a small lake, floating candles included.

“It’s really nice here,” Steve smiled.

“It really is. T’Challa once showed me this place. He said it’s the closest food to what he knows from Wakanda. He became good friends with Gamora, the woman running this restaurant. The food is amazing, trust me. And it’s also a bit romantic, which is what I was aiming for.”

“Mhm, I like the romance,” Steve said, smiling at Bucky.

They ordered their food soon, a bit of everything so Steve could try some dishes. He checked at least three times if Bucky was really okay with paying himself, and each time Bucky told him as much.

“So,” Steve said while he was putting some more food on his plate, “are you ready for a story for another time?”

“Any time,” Bucky beamed.

“Remember that I got really uncomfortable in the café because it was so crammed? It’s because I used to be riddled with illnesses, one of which was really bad asthma. I sorta grew out of it but as a kid and teenager it was really bad. Masses of people, elevators, small rooms, small rooms with small windows… all of it could set off an asthma attack. I used to get panic attacks frequently, which in turn would cause asthma attacks, and vice versa. I’m still sometimes not too happy with small spaces. I used to have a cardiac defect, too. A hole in the wall of my heart chamber but that closed when I grew. Used to be practically blind but got laser surgery for that. Scoliosis, I’m telling you, not nice. I had a back brace for most of my teenage years until I got surgery for that, too. I went on an asthma therapy which didn’t cure it but definitely helped a lot. Now I hardly ever get asthma attacks anymore.”

He laughed a bit and shook his head, clearly remembering something.

“My mum and I, we couldn’t really afford it but when I went to uni and met Tony, his dad decided to kinda adopt me, at least in the sense that he paid for all my surgeries if I was willing to participate in some of his experiments. Nothing illegal or dangerous, really. He’s a really great person. Tony and I are still close. We fight like cat and dog, trust me, as if we really were brothers. If you want to, cause he’s into engineering and medicine… he’s a weird guy but I love him. Anyway, if you want to, I could talk to him about designing a prosthetic arm for you? He made his boyfriend a prosthetic leg. You could talk to Rhodey before and ask him how he gets on with it, so you know that you could trust them.”

“I’m not sure I can accept that, Steve.”

“Leaving all that crap about pride and stuff aside – would you want to have a better prosthetic?”

Bucky nodded softly. “Yeah. The one I have has been issued by the Army and it’s really not the best thing. It’s not bad but not really good either.”

“It’s settled. As soon as I’m back in DC, I’ll talk to Tony. He’ll be up for it, definitely. You won’t need to pay a thing. You might need to do a few things for Tony but it’s all paid for. You will accept this. See it as… I don’t know. A parting gift?”

“I turn you down and you give me a new arm? Steve.”

“No arguing. I’ll make sure to tell Tony that you won’t come to DC. I could accompany him to New York when he comes to talk to you…”

“Ah, I see how it is,” Bucky laughed softly. “Okay, you know what? I’m caving. Without much of a fight. I can talk to that Tony guy if it means you’ll come to Brooklyn again. So much for forgetting about you.”

“I’m pretty memorable,” Steve grinned at him, squeezing his hand. “It’s the face, you know.”

“Yeah, no one could forget such an ugly mug.”

“Barnes!” Steve gasped in mock shock.

“I see, the last name basis again,” Bucky grinned at him.

For some reason, he felt infinitely lighter. He still stood by his point not to date Steve because of the distance but he was only a lonely bisexual man quite enamoured with another bisexual man who was just as enamoured with him. Could he really blame himself for wanting to spend more time with Steve? Definitely not. Especially not when they spent such a pleasant evening together, joking and laughing, touching each other’s hands, knees, arms all the time. Steve hadn’t been lying when he’d said he’s a very physically affectionate person. Bucky loved every second of their first official date, even if it was bittersweet.

The time with Steve in New York City ended far too quickly. They saw each other every day, and while Bucky had hoped such frequent exposure to each other would still his craving, the opposite was the case. Now that he’d got to spend time with Steve, get to know him better, he wanted him all the more. It was infuriating, really.

Not a week later, Bucky got a phone call from the Tony Steve had mentioned. He was indeed interested in fitting him a prosthetic as long was Bucky was willing to commit himself to a long-term study. Tony assured him that it would be no problem with the distance; whenever he needed to prod at Bucky’s new arm, he’d just come to New York, no problem there. Bucky hoped, of course, Steve would join Tony on his visits. Before they met, Tony and Bucky had a consultation via phone, checking for any other health issues, showing different designs. Becca had the idea to let the kids decide which design Bucky should get. They were heavily involved in the process because Bucky thought it best to include them in such a decision, especially since he’d be in physical therapy afterwards and found the kids should know exactly why and what would happen to him. Of course, all broken down in kid-friendly terms. Wanda and Pietro settled on a metal arm design, which was fitted in their presence.

“Okay, here we go,” Tony said, handing both Wanda and Pietro a lollypop. “See that 3D-model over there? That’s the prototype of the arm. Now I have to mould it to fit your Dad’s shoulder and the rest of his body. Would look silly if it were twice as long as his other arm, wouldn’t it?”

Pietro giggled and nodded. “Yeah but then he could scratch himself really well without bending! And he could always reach the cereals in the supermarket. Sometimes they’re really high up…”

“I can build in an extension so he can make his arm longer.” Tony shrugged his shoulders and looked at Bucky. “Something you’d be interested in?”

“Not really…” He furrowed his brows. “Thank you, I’m happy with just a fairly normal metal arm. I don’t need a Swiss army knife.”

Next to him, Steve squeezed his shoulder softly, the one Tony wasn’t currently examining. “And it’ll be done next time we come down to Brooklyn?”

“Yeah. With the mould, all the measurements and everything, I’ll be able to build the arm. Maybe… let me think, what else do I have on my plate? Yeah, give me a month and we’ll be back here with a new Stark Technology arm. Did I mention, you’re of course having the brand name on it.”

Bucky groaned. “I’m a walking advertisement. Alright, fine. It’s a free new arm.”

“A free new arm made out of the latest and best technology, the materials of highest quality, and with regular check-ins and upgrades. You’d be a fool to complain. Done for today. Cap, you may help your lover boy get dressed again.”

Steve blushed lightly. “He’s not… I… Tony.”

Bucky only laughed at Tony’s shit-eating grin. He got dressed himself – he was capable of that, thank you very much – and took them all out for ice cream as a thank you. He couldn’t wait what Tony would come up with, how the arm would feel. He didn’t expect it to be much different from what he had now. Maybe the fingers would be less stiff, maybe the fitting would be better – the fitting would definitely better. But nothing prepared Bucky for the feeling he got in the end. It was lighter, shimmered under the bright bulb of the makeshift hospital room in one of the many properties Tony apparently owned in New York.

“It’s gorgeous,” Bucky whispered.

Steve behind him only hummed in acknowledgement.

“No need to thank me,” Tony said sarcastically. “I only designed it, you know? Gave you my precious time and my precious brother. My precious home. But no, please, go ahead and stare at yourself in the mirror, it’s fine.”

Bucky laughed softly, still too choked up on emotions to properly reply, but Steve pulled Tony into a tight hug, thanking him profoundly.

“Yes, alright, it’s okay, no need to crush me, Cap,” Tony mumbled. “I’ll do some paper work, you two… I don’t know.” He made a dismissive hand gesture and left the room.

“It feels like a real arm…” Bucky was still too entranced with the sight in the mirror to notice Tony leaving or Steve coming up behind him.

He startled when Steve slipped his arms around Bucky’s waist, leaning his chin on Bucky’s shoulder. Soon enough, he relaxed into Steve’s chest, confident that the other man could carry his weight.

“The kids will love it. Your sister is picking you up?”

“Yeah. I’m going to text her in a bit, once I’m over this. It’s… so gorgeous. Good thing I trusted the twins with the design! I would’ve gone for the flesh-looking arm but this? This is amazing. Even if it is branded with Stark Technology…”

Steve chuckled next to his ear, pressing a soft kiss to Bucky’s cheek. “That’s Tony for you.”

“No, I understand it. He poured a lot of time, effort and money into it. I get that he wants others to know who made it. Thank you, Steve. If I can ever pay you back, just let me know. I’ll do anything.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do much. Just… maybe there’s one thing.”

“Shoot it.”

Steve let go off Bucky and turned him around. “I’ve got this whole new idea about a comic I want to do and I want to ask you if I could use your kids for it. I want to adapt their comic. Change a few bits, make it less like written by children and more like written for children. Am I allowed to?”

“Oh yeah, sure! They would love it! But… how does that work then? Skype?”

“Well…” Steve bit his lip and Bucky wanted to punch him for it. And kiss him. Punch him because he wanted to kiss him.

“You know that I’m not too happy with my flat back in DC, right?” Steve asked

“Only cause you keep complaining about the leaking tap like all the fucking time, yes.”

Steve snorted and rolled his eyes. “I don’t complain all the time. Just… occasionally. Anyway, I decided to move. I’ve got enough money anyway and a new apartment is long overdue. One with enough space for a proper studio with lots of light. Maybe one closer to where Sam lives so it’s easier to meet up.”

“That sounds like a good thing. What do I have to do with it?” Bucky’s face fell suddenly. “Oh no, you’re not asking me to move to DC, with the kids are you? Steve, we’ve been through this so many times…”

“No no no, don’t worry! Just, let me finish, alright? So the new flat… Tony is giving Sam and me one of his apartments, actually. It’s really cool! High ceiling, flooded with light. Sam will be living on the upper floor, I on the lower. The flats are sort of one entity but not really. It’s complicated to explain. They have one door with two doorbells, a common hallway, but the apartments itself are separated. My new apartment has so many perks! Four bedrooms! One of which is perfect as a studio. An open kitchen-living room area. So gorgeous. But you know the best perk?”

“No? What’s that?”

Steve beamed at him, softly cupping Bucky’s face in his gentle hands. “It’s within walking distance of the café we went to the first time we met up.”

Bucky’s eyes shot open. Every coherent thought had left his mind at that confession, and the only thing he could think of right now was how badly he finally wanted to kiss Steve. His gaze flickered down to Steve’s lips, then up again. Steve gave a small nod, granting him permission. Bucky slung both arms around Steve’s waist, pulling him in. For a moment, he only stared into his eyes, until he finally, after months of wanting, got to kiss Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me until the end!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Maybe join me on [ tumblr](http://mariuspondmercy.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
